Tale of Two Hearts
by KittyRin
Summary: Once upon a time, an orphan girl met an arrogant man. Their families hated one and another. Promises were made, and pasts were unveiled. Now, they are determined for history not to repeat itself. Rated T for language. AU. !REVISED! (FAKIR/AHIRU, MYTHO/RUE)
1. All this for Bread

Hello, welcome to my first PT story! It's an honor for me to present this, and I've worked very hard on this. Now, this is set in AU, meaning in doesn't follow the original plot of the anime. The setting is Verona, in Italy. Many locations in this story are real locations, and I've used a bit of Italian. The time period is late 18th Century.

This story is based on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Not one of my favorite plays, really. But it is were you will see some of the ideas originate from. Now, I did change a lot of the plot, so don't think you'll know the plot. I hope you enjoy. I'd like to give a big round of thank you to **Moon Shadow Magic**, who's helped me correct those stupid mistakes I've made, and to make sure I didn't break any time period idea. (Like putting a can in the 18th Century... smart move KittyRin.) Enjoy!

**03/01/2013**: Revisions have been made, and I've re-edited a lot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: All this for Bread**

"Oh... he's going to kill me!" Ahiru mumbled to herself as she stumbled clumsily across a street in the great city known as Verona, "Uncle is going to murder me as soon as I enter that blasted house!" That very thought made her shiver out of fear.

'Uncle' was no not truly her uncle, for she was a simple orphan. But 'Uncle' was his respected title. He was a cruel man, who enjoyed taunting Ahiru for being an orphan. He always told her that her parents had abandoned her purposely, making Ahiru dread her so-called 'Uncle's presence. Uncle was the brother of the one that had adopted her, a kind man with a big heart. He had a wife but never had children with her, though he loved her dearly. But a few years after her adoption, they had both died under mysterious conditions, thus leaving our Ahiru all alone. Alone, with Uncle. Yet Ahiru would have preferred to be left all alone with no one to rely on rather than have _him_ as family.

As Ahiru quietly opened the door, she crossed her fingers in the hope that he wouldn't hear her, so she could say that she had been in her room all along. Yet the inevitable came.

"AHIRU!" An unbalanced voice came from the living room, roaring, "Come here, you stupid girl!"

Ahiru shivered as she closed the door, not anticipating what he would be doing to her. She skimmed crossed the room she was in. She had entered the small entry hall, that had a little closet to put coats, boots and such ornaments in. Then a big, beautiful, red carpet that had belonged to her foster Papa, for that was the name of her adopted father, was horribly carelessly laid in the middle, as if it meant nothing. As if it were just a rug to brush dirt off your shoes.

She sighed as she quickly took off her shoes and opened the door. From there, she came into the kitchen that linked with the dining room and the living room. Finally, from the dining room you connected to the library or the stairs that went up to the bedchambers.

Ahiru quickly put the groceries on the kitchen's table. Then, from the reservoir of beer that was situated in the kitchen, she poured a glass of it, hoping it would calm down Uncle's wrath. She walked to the living room, going more slowly every step she took.

The man was grossly laid on the red, expensive sofa and had put his smelly feet on the tea table. Few glasses of beer were on the floor, and the smell of alcohol stank everywhere. It made Ahiru want to vomit. Yet she restrained herself. The fire was roaring to life, and Uncle was reading a book.

Uncle was certainly no great beauty. He was a bulky man, looking old for his age which was forty-two. He was completely bald for the most part, except that he had grayish, brown hair on the back of his head. He had a big, red nose and yellow teeth. His dull brown eyes reflected his lack of knowledge. Finally big, hairy, eyebrows sat above his eyes.

"Where have you been, eh?" He demanded, not looking up at her.

"Well I…" Ahiru began but got cut off by Uncle.

"No! I do not want to hear it, slut! You're probably off with boys just like your mother was. You know you should be thankful that my brother helped you out of that situation," Uncle spat, glaring at Ahiru. As soon as he saw the beer, he waved at her to bring him the glass. She did as she was told, and as she handed him the drink, he caught her wrist making her wince out of pain, "_Tch_. What a fragile looking hand. Get to work, stupid girl! Now!" the man demanded, and Ahiru nodded carefully, scared and angry about what he had just said. She headed out of the living room and into the dark kitchen, tears forming into her eyes, like every single other day.

The problem was not being called a slut, stupid or anything else. No, the worst thing was Uncle calling her mother a slut. Her mother, though she did not have any memories with of her, had been a very elegant lady, a noble to be in fact. Though Ahiru did not know the identity of her father, she knew who her mother was. Or had been. For her mother had vanished, shortly after his death. No one knew exactly what had become of her. However, Ahiru still remembered her melodious name. Milady Florence Capulesia. A fine Italian woman.

Ahiru felt her heart flutter as she remembered the kind image she had of her mother. The locket began feeling restless around her neck. She gently took it in her small, child- sized hands and squeezed the locket to open it. Inside was a picture of her mother.

She had long, wavy black hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. Dark green eyes that gave her the appearance of being able to see through almost anything. She had a kind face, with a smile full of passion for living things. How could such a pretty person, and kind as could be, just vanish into thin air? That was a mystery to Ahiru. Why couldn't people like Uncle disappear?

She sighed and decided to start cooking the soup. She cut the carrots and put them all into the boiling water. Then she grabbed the tomatoes and cut them as well. She began setting up the table with drinks and such, only to quickly realize she had forgotten to buy bread. Oh no. Uncle would see that for sure. And he would probably hunt her down for it.

She nervously glanced into the living room and saw Uncle snoring loudly on the couch. She still had time, for he would wake up the moment he was hungry. She looked at the soup, knowing she should still wait one an hour or so before she could expect for it to be good and tasty. So taking her courage, she quickly put on her shoes, grabbed few coins of money, and headed outside.

The cold breeze of the night brushed her soft skin and made her shiver. She instantly regretted not taking her coat, but was too scared to go back in case she would wake up Uncle. So she continued down the road, unaware of the people around her. Or if she did notice them, she tried to ignore them. People at night scared her. All so violent, drunk and such.

The crescent moon hung on top of the black sky with the flashing, bright stars . How she loved stars. Astrology was always a passion of hers. She believed in signs, and somehow, she hoped, a good sign would come someday. It had to come.

The stone road was long and full of twists and turns, but Ahiru knew the city from top to bottom, having started wandering around at a very young age. The houses were silent as she passed by, only few lights were on. Others were loud, but full of love in a sense. The families laughing together, how she envied them.

Finally she made it to the bakery, which was about to close.

She quickly went in and looked for bread, seeing the last breadloaf. She smiled in relief and made her way, ready to grab the bread. Another hand, a big, dark hand grabbed the bread in the same as she did. She gazed up at the culprit.

He was rich, now that was a fact she could immediately see. He wore expensive, elegant clothes. White velvet pants with black shoes. Then he had a blue doublet. The man had dark green eyes and his black hair were tied up in a ponytail. He had a tan skin, not too dark nor too light. But he held firmly to the bread.

"Hey!" Ahiru snapped, forgetting completely about his higher rank.

"Yes?" The boy glared at her, annoyed of being questioned for his own action. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer, but none ever came. Ahiru just stared, bewildered, at the piece of bread. The mystery man gritted his teeth, "Do you have a problem, _girl_?"

Ahiru snapped out her thoughts and glared into the cold look that the man was giving her.

"Um... well... I...," She shook her head in frustration. She wasn't very good with arguments. "Yes, I do," She gulped, unsure of what she was supposed to respond. She had always been a bit stubborn, "I… this bread. It belongs to me." she bravely stated, trying to sound confident, but knew so far she had not succeeded very well. She stared at the ground. The man scrutinized her from head to toe then he made a grimace.

"Oh really? And who are you to tell me this? Is your name written on this? Because I don't see "_moron girl_" anywhere on this loaf of bread." The man hissed, getting very impatient. Ahiru's shot him daggers.

"Hey you! Listen! I need this bread!" She pulled on the bread, while her mouth continued to grumble.

"Watch it! I don't want your dirt on this food!" he snapped, pulling as well. Both looked at one and another, completely determined to get the bread. Inside, Ahiru was panicking and she felt as though her eyes were trembling, because her eyesight was getting blurry.

"I need it more than you do, you stupid, obstinate man! Give it to me!" She closed her eyes, to remain strong. She pulled on the bread as hard as she could, putting one of her feet out to get more leverage. Today, she was wearing her blue dress that flowed nicely but it was not suitable for fights. Tearing it would be the last thing she needed, especially because she owned so few decent clothes.

"I don' t care. I can pay more than you can. Give it to me." The man pushed her slightly, making her stumble over her own feet, but not she didn't fall. Yet. He pulled harder. She knew that he had hit a strong, convincing point.

"I happen to have a family to feed!" Ahiru cried, sensing that this was going to end badly if this continued and she didn't get home with the piece of bread, "And why is a noble man such as yourself buying bread so late? Nobles don't need to fetch their own bread!" She noticed, exasperated with the man in front of her. The bread was beginning to crack open.

"_That_ would be none of your business," he hissed, "Stop being an idiot. I have a family as well, as a matter of fact." He pulled.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think you have a family that will slap hit you if you don't bring this food home!" Ahiru gasped as soon as the words came out of her mouth. The intensity of the pull became a little weaker, but only for a few moments.

"Hmph. Pity won't do it. Now hand me the bread or I swear I'll…" He never got to finish his sentence, for the both of them had pulled so hard that the bread had broken into two pieces. The two of them went flying in opposite directions, Ahiru falling onto the floor and the man still standing up.

"YOU MORON!" He yelled, but soon stopped as he got worried looks coming from the owner of the shop, "Tsk, now look what you've done. Here. Have the blasted piece of bread." He threw the bread to her as if she were an animal. She took it and got up, glaring at him.

"Arrogant, stupid man." she mumbled.

"You'll pay for that, you useless girl," he shot at her in a threatening way, making Ahiru gulp out of fear. "You know, I would have given you the piece of bread had you asked nicely."

"Uh…" she started as she saw him turn around angrily. Oh no. What had she just done? What would happen to her if Uncle were to hear about this? What would happen then? Arguing with a noble… Uncle would be furious, "Wait!"

The man looked at her, wondering what could that damned girl possibly want, "What?" He snapped. He was getting impatient and anger boiled inside of him. Right now, all he wanted was to take that thin and fragile neck of hers and break it.

"I'll… do whatever you want. But please, don't go and repeat this to my family. I beg of you." She begged him, and he looked at her in a superior way.

"Don't go promising things to people. _Anything_ is _a lot_," he stopped, "But all right." He heard himself say. She nodded, hesitant though, "All right then, moron girl." He came closer to her, breathing into her face, "I'll take your offer. You can be my slave." He smirked, and he offered his hand to get her off the floor, and she found herself very surprised at this.

Ahiru gulped nervously. "Right... _slave_." Ahiru shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, I'm not the kind of noble who enjoys taunting people, at least no physically. But don't go thinking I'll go easy on you because you a mere girl. Go that, _moron girl_?"

Ahiru glared at him, "Moron, stupid, useless!" She couldn't handle all these names people kept labeling her with, "That's enough! My name is not moron girl, it's Ahiru. Ah-hi-ru! Can you get that into your head?" She spoke out.

"Who calls their daughter Ahiru?" He asked, completely disregarding the other comment.

"It's Ahiru because I was named after my mother's favorite animal." she hissed, "It's Japanese."

"No kidding. And your mother's name?" he demanded, a bit annoyed at not knowing who she really was.

"Milady Florence Capulesia." Ahiru finally admitted, with a bit of pride. It was such a pretty name, after all. The man's eyes widened.

"Capulesia? You are joking, right?" He snickered and she gave him a questioning look.

"No, I'm not. How is that funny? My mother's gone and you find it amusing?" she asked in disbelief. They walked to the counter and Ahiru handed over the broken bread, much to the shopkeeper's surprise. However, he grumbled something and asked for the money.

"No, merely a thought that traced through my head. But you don't live with her then?" he asked, giving the money to the shopkeeper. Ahiru stared, shocked.

"Well if my mother's gone, how do you want me to live with her?" Ahiru snapped, "I live with a man named Julius Greenaidge in Via Garibaldi." Ahiru looked at the bread, "Why did you pay?"

"Because you're going to be my slave anyhow, so why not pay?" He shrugged, "It seems your little trick to get pity worked, in the end. Pathetic."

"I'm... not pathetic! I'm just... uh... different." she froze, not knowing what she wanted to say. However she gulped and didn't want to be in debt with the arrogant man, so she dropped into his hands her own coin of money. He looked at her, skeptical, but accepted the money, "Stop looking at me as if I was... inferior." she managed to blur out.

"But isn't that how our hierarchical system works? Power and money determine who is superior in this world. I am in a higher position in the system because I am a noble man, while you are merely a serving wench, even if you do have noble blood in your veins."

"What you say is true, but...you... you need to respect me- as an equal, and I promise to... be nice to you. But- um, if you treat me like dirt, then I shall be a devil to you. You should treat people the way you want to be treated." Ahiru did not know were all this strength came from, but she wanted to contradict his values. Oh how she loathed him! They were now standing outside, glaring eye to eye, playing a mind game.

"All right, Miss Ahiru, I will admit you are educated like a noble, and may be a descendant from of a noble line. But hear this, you have much to learn before moving up in society. So until you don't learn about all of that, I shall certainly not treat you as an equal. However, since I am a gentleman, I shall promise you this: I will be as amiable to you as I am to others. And now, Miss Capulesia, I will be on my way." He bowed stiffly, still flustered, and turned around. Ahiru stared at him, dumfounded. That man was certainly something, but that alone was not enough to remove the bitterness between them two.

"Wait!" She called, mumbling, "You- didn't tell me your... um, name!"

"It's Fakir Montecchi." She heard him respond, and she wondered who the Montecchi family could be. She shrugged it off and ran home, afraid of Uncle's rath if he had noticed she had been away.

* * *

**Enjoy? Thoughts? Please review! KR.**


	2. The Terrible Truth

How do you like it so far? Do you like the way I characterized them? I know Ahiru is less happy-go-lucky, but that's also because of her situation. I'd like to thank **Moon Shadow Magic** again for the very helpful help she provided. :D

**02/03/2013:** Revisions have been made.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Terrible Truth**

Uncle had not seen her come in, so she had been relieved. As soon as she had finished eating with him, she had gone upstairs to her room. Though Ahiru tried to forget, she could not. The sleep she wanted would not come, and she found herself pondering over all the events that had stumbled into her life.

That man, Fakir Montecchi, was a scary man. Worse, he seemed very cruel. He had said himself that he did not like to taunt people physically... but what of psychological torture? The girl kept thinking about his cold eyes darting towards her, and the way he threatened her with both his status and his tall figure. But she had been a fool, and she was now under the clutches of that man. His _slave_. He had probably lied and would call for justice as soon as possible, or he would make her do terrible things. She shivered again, and tried to sleep.

The next morning came slowly, for Ahiru had not slept much. The usual nightmares she had plus the trouble she had gotten in the previous night had made it impossible for her to sleep. So she woke up at dawn, and changed herself into a red dress, one of her favorites. Then she began reading a book downstairs, where the library was situated. Most of the books had belonged to Papa, and they were all such wonderful literature to read that she couldn't help herself. She had began to read a bit of Jane Eyre, but quickly stopped as her mind was not able to focus on the reading. No, her mind was on Fakir's meanness and the possible turn of events. She was terrified.

Ahiru groaned, exasperated with herself. Oh, why could she not have just shut up? Maybe she would have gotten into trouble with Uncle, but that must be better than to get arrested by the police for disrespecting a noble.

"Ahiru, is something troubling you?" Pike, one of the maids whom she had befriended with asked, her tone a bit worried, "You haven't spoken a word since this morning." Pike was a weird girl, but weirdness made her lovable. She had round, pink cheeks and big, brown eyes.

"Yes… I'm fine." She shrugged, unaware that her own tone did not sound convinced. Pike gazed at her momentarily but then shrugged it off as well, getting back to house cleaning. Since Ahiru's mind would not concentrate on her education, she decided to help her friend. She asked the young maid if she needed any help.

"Thank you very much Ahiru. You don't need to do this." Pike smiled.

"It's fine, I love helping you. Besides, I have nothing better to do." Ahiru smiled back, helping her dusting the book shelves. They cleaned for thirty minutes or so, until something interrupted them. The bell had rang. Ahiru's blood froze and her heart jumped a beat. What if it was that Fakir character? Or maybe it was the police that had been sent by him! She ran towards the living room to check on Uncle, who was fast asleep. She sighed and slowly made her way to the door to open it. As she pushed the handle of the door, she thought she was going to faint. But to her utmost surprise, it was neither Fakir nor the police, but Mytho. Mytho was one of her oldest friends, back when she used to live in the countryside with Papa.

"Hello Ahiru," He said gently, his voice soothing as ever, "It's nice to see you."

Ahiru felt all giddy all of a sudden from happiness. She jumped in into Mytho's arms, "Mytho! It's so good to see you again!" She wasn't lying. The mixture of content and relief made her seem very hyper. She broke away, slightly scarlet from the hug she had just given him, as she was not very used to giving so much physical contact to anyone.

"I'm... happy to see you too." Mytho laughed gently, "I hope you are doing well, you and your family. The last time I heard from you was... six months ago!" Her and Mytho had been exchanging letter ever since she had moved here, and they were always very formal.

"Oh ah... I am well. And... Uncle is fine." Ahiru shrugged, "B-but pray! Do tell me! What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong? And do my ears deceive me or is my friend Ahiru not happy to see me?" He gasped in a dramatic, fake tone. Ahiru shook her head frenetically, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"Oh no, not that! Please, I just meant that I am surprised to see you, and that is all." she mumbled.

Mytho laughed, "It's alright Ahiru, I understand. I'm actually here because I'll be attending a ball here. You must know about it, it's the Flower ball held once a year."

"Oh, erm... yes, of course. I've heard few stories of it from my maid Pike, but I've never really taken the time to learn more about it, or attend it." Ahiru shrugged. This was true. She would have been thrilled to go to a ball where she would be able to dance and have fun, but she knew well enough that Uncle would never let her. Besides, there was no use in getting jealous and sad over hearing about the ball since she could never attend it.

"Really?" Mytho asked.

"I've wanted to, but Uncle has never let me, said I would be a disgrace and all..."

"Ah," Mytho sighed, stopping. There was a silence, long and awkward. "But what of the late Mr. Greenaidge's last wish? To see you grow up as a fine woman?"

"Oh. _That_." Ahiru said. Oswald Greenaidge, the brother of Uncle and her adoptive father whom she referred to as Papa, had wished that she would become a fine lady. Uncle had quite obviously not listened to that request.

Another silence.

"I see you do not wish to talk about it...well... why don't you come with me?" Mytho smiled brightly, suddenly thrilled about the idea.

"Oh but Mytho... Uncle would never let me... b-besides you probably can find a female companion easily." Ahiru was scarlet red by now, because she had never been considered as a date before, and it was Mytho who was asking her! Though she would never admit it, she had always had a little thing for Mytho, whom she saw as the perfect prince. Was this it? Had her prince come at last to sweep her away from Uncle?

"No, I will personally ask your Uncle, I remember he liked me! But, you know, I already have a lady I am inclined to, but I could never ask her to be my companion. It would not be agreable." Mytho slightly blushed at that.

"You do?" Ahiru felt pain an ache as he said these the dreadful words and as her dream was crushed into millions of shards, "But then... I don't understand... how can you not be asking her instead of me?" She asked, trying to sound happy for her friend.

"Because, Ahiru, she is from a very high class! I could never ask her to accompany me like that." Mytho mumbled, saying it in a tone that made it clear that this kind of information was obvious. Even if he didn't mean for it to be harmful, it stung deeper into Ahiru's heart.

"Yes, but Mytho, don't you think your lady would think that you like me if she sees you with me...?" Ahiru pressed on the question, unaware how repetitive her sentence sounded like.

"No, not necessarily. I am bringing a party of friends, so you're not the only female I'm bringing so you wouldn't be the only female in the group. And you, dear Ahiru, shall be dancing as well. And meeting men." He smiled teasingly, because he knew exactly how Ahiru dreaded to do things publicly.

"Me? Dance? What an eyesore event that would be for all of you... I have taken my decision! I shall not attend the ball after all." Ahiru mumbled, shivering at the very thought of her dancing like a total lunatic.

"But Ahiru! I know how much you love to dance!" Mytho protested, his tone obviously disappointed that his friend wouldn't be attending the ball with him.

This was true. There was nothing in the world that Ahiru enjoyed most than dancing. It was a passion to her. She danced every evening before sleeping, putting on light music so as not to wake up Uncle. However, she was clumsy. Very clumsy. She tripped way too often and made a fool of herself when dancing in public. But Mytho and she had danced. They had danced together, alone, and had vowed to dance forever.

"I know Mytho but... I just can't dance in a public ball. Uncle would never forgive me if I made a disgrace out of myself." Ahiru mumbled, a doleful expression crossing through her face.

"_GIRL_!" A voice roared from inside. Ahiru gave him a hurt expression and she shook her head.

"I've got to go, Mytho. Uncle just woke up." Ahiru ran inside, "I'm here Uncle!" But to her utmost surprise, Mytho had followed her and had let himself in.

"Sir Julius, it is I, Mytho Siegfried." He walked elegantly to the living room, bowing. Uncle, who had been snoring on the couch, immediately got up and looked rather shocked. He took few seconds to brush through his hair and make sure he didn't look too disheveled in front of the visitor.

"Sir Mytho! What... a surprise to see you here. I take it you're here to see me. Well, go on boy, don't hesitate to ask me anything!" Uncle quickly said, "And please, I apologize for the mess. We weren't expecting anyone, and I guess the maids," he shot a murderous glare at Ahiru, "didn't do their job properly. I'll have to talk to them later," He shot another furious glare look at Ahiru, "Ahiru, _my dear girl._ Go on, bring us something to drink. And please, Sir Mytho, sit down." With that Mytho and Uncle had sat down.

Ahiru quickly nodded, "Yes, Uncle." She went in the kitchen, furious with Mytho. He had gotten her in trouble! That was the least last thing she needed. While she poured the drinks for the men, she eavesdropped.

"Sir, please don't be too harsh with Ahiru. She wasn't expecting to see me. But actually, I've come to discuss with you about a matter that involves Ahiru." Mytho admitted.

"Ahiru? Did that foolish girl do something again?" Uncle yelled, his voice full of reproach and resentment.

"No, no!" Mytho quickly said, "It's just that, she is a fine lady, but she doesn't get out very much."

"Yes, about that I will agree. But I cannot let her go on her own, and I despise going out. Besides, why would she need to go out?"

"For her education, sir."

"Her education?" Uncle roared into a loud laughter, "Please, Sir Mytho, you must be be joking! That girl already sees a tutor everyday, and in my opinion she has too much wit for a woman such as herself. She ought to have less, she knows not about being humble with the things she has." Uncle finished, disgusted.

"Of her intelligence, I do have no doubt. I know that you've taken a proper care of her intellect, but what I mean by education is culture." Mytho explained.

"Culture? Pray tell me what you mean by that!" Uncle shouted, his voice full of amusement.

"Why, there's the food, the people, the music, the trends and fashions, and of course... dancing." Mytho told Uncle. Uncle gave him a skeptical look.

"Dancing? Ha! I loathe dancing, and all of those sorts of amusements. Besides, she's already cultured enough, I don't need her to know more about all any those things." Uncle growled.

"But Sir... with all due and respect, don't you want her to meet other people? It would be a great way for her to move up in society!"

"Move up in society? To do what? Get married? Have children? Please, Sir Mytho, that girl has no future. She will serve me till until she dies. She has no beauty, no tact... certainly she has intelligence and wit, but which sane husband would want a woman such as that? Men are after someone that will listen to all to their commands! Besides, she's got no status and no money! The fortune that came from my brother, her so called adoptive Father, is mine alone, and she has nothing." Uncle snapped angrily, trying to prove his point. There was a moment of dead, cold silence until Mytho whispered so low that Ahiru barely heard anything. The pain she already felt as Mytho and Uncle discussed her future in such ways caused her heart to ache.

"You know that is not true. She is one among the highest-born status in the city, and has a lot of money, elsewhere." Ahiru peeked from the kitchen and could only see Mytho's back, but the expression on Uncle's face was pure anger. He had gone close to Mytho, face to face, trying to scrutinize him. He glared at him, snarling ferociously.

"Ha! Listen up, Sir Mytho. I respect you and your family, but don't try to get mixed up with things you don't know about! She gave all of that away when my brother adopted her, and he left nothing behind for her, so she's only a bitch with no real ties except for me. That girl only has me left. I could have kicked her out long ago, but I did not. She should be thankful." He spit. Mytho looked at him for a moment then shook his head.

"She could go back." Mytho simply said, "Or she could find her mother. There are rumors that she is still alive."

"Her family would never accept her. They hated her mother as much as I did. They consider her a bastard child. And her mother abandoned her, you really think she would accept her back? Besides, that girl would live a poor life with her mother," Uncle pulled back. Ahiru gasped and hid behind a wall. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes, but tried to contain them the best she could, "Girl! Bring in the drinks!" Uncle roared angrily. She did as she was told, bringing the glasses in, staring at her feet. She gave them the drinks, not daring to look at them in the eyes, "Girl, what did you hear?" he shouted. She shook her head, and he sighed angrily, "Good, now go and get the grub for tonight. Sir Mytho and I have things to discuss. Go, now!"

She bowed humbly and turned around as she felt Mytho's stare burning her back. She grabbed her purse, her overcoat and her shoes, then she was outside.

On such a beautiful day, Ahiru would be walking peacefully with the birds, but today, she was running. Running away. All the tears she had been holding back now were gushing down like a waterfall. She cried and ran, trying to ignore the population people staring at her in surprise. She sprinted towards the park, where she knew no one would bother her.

Mytho... one of her best friends knew things that could have changed her life, and yet he had scarcely mentioned any of it in their epistolary relation. She had always longed for him, yet this was a love that could never be. Her mother may or may not be alive, yet she could not go to her. Her biological family thought of her as a bastard child. Uncle and Mytho had discussed her life as if it were a mere prize to be bargained for. Why?

All she had lived for... were just lies.

Now, she wished she could disappear forever, and be reborn in a loving home with no worries.

* * *

**Thoughts? I know, dramatic. But it's to set things in place. Please review! KR. :3**


	3. Unlikely Companion

Here's Chapter 3! I struggle with the 19th Century, mainly to try making Ahiru (a woman)'s voice right, and not too bold. Hope you enjoy!

**04/03/2013:** Revisions have been made with few things modified!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Companion**

Ahiru was in the Sigurta Park, a huge park you easily got lost in. But her train of thoughts were not admiring the scenery, for once. No, she couldn't stop to think about the secret Mytho and Uncle had kept from her.

All these years had been... lies. She had a mother who might be alive. Did she love her? Did she ever think of her single daughter? Why had she abandoned her? And worst... why did no one tell her she had another family, not counting the fact that they maybe would not want of her. But Mytho... one of her closest friend, the one who she loved most... why had he never told her any of this? It was not fair. Why did he have to hurt her and leave her bleeding all alone?

She accidentally bumped into someone, but it didn't matter right now. She simply mumbled a quick sorry and continued running. She reached an old oak tree, which was next to the small pound with all the ducks and swans. She opened her burning eyes, and leaned on the tree as if it were a shoulder to cry on. She was alone after all. Even with her friend Mytho here in Verona, she never had felt more lonely.

She fell to her knees, dropping her purse and cupping her face into her hands. She began to sob as silently as she could. Cry those drops of water that sprinkled out of her eyes. What if someone saw her? She didn't care. Because she had lived eighteen years of her life with no identity, no meaning and now she learned things she never knew. Her mother was alive, she had a family... all of those things, they pained her so very much.

She stayed like this for around ten minutes, until crying became impossible. Even if she did want to continue to cry, it was not possible. She refreshed her face with some of the water from the river and stayed like that for another five minutes, pondering as she looked at the little ducks who stared at her with big eyes. She wanted to stay in this little utopia, with birds and trees, forever.

It was shattered with one voice.

"Miss Ahiru?" A voice murmured. Ahiru did not look up at her name, but did recognize the deep voice... Maybe she was dreaming, or having a nightmare that more problems were resurfacing. She tried to ignore the voice with all her might, and continued to fix the ducks. Maybe it would eventually just go away. Her train of thoughts went back to the lie her life was.

_All_ that really mattered were those lies. Those terrible, white lies. How could have anyone lied like that? She wanted to cry at the injustice of the world. She was lost. This was her lost of innocence.

She could have lived a _happy_ life with her mother. Even if her mother did not love her, Ahiru would have loved her so much. The pendant suddenly felt so heavy that it became painful. This pendant contained a painting of her mother, and had been given to her by Papa. However, even this precious object was false.

With all of her might, she pulled on the pendant to break the necklace. It burned her neck, leaving red marks. But she broke it, listening to the metallic rupture. Then she made a hand movement to throw it in the lake. But another hand, a much bigger hand had closed her hand, "Don't throw away that pendant. It must be valuable to you." The voice said. For the first time, Ahiru opened her frustrated eyes to see reality instead of focusing on her past.

She saw the beautiful day radiating, the ducks and swans playing the water. The light breeze shaking the trees. The flower's scent entered her nose, and she felt a bit more at ease. But then, there he was. _That_ man, Fakir Montecchi. She blinked, as she were dreaming. That terrible man! But, his expression wasn't mean or rude like it had been the night before. It was, surprisingly, soothing and gentle.

His green eyes seemed so calm that for once, she forget all the hatred she had felt for him. He had gently cupped her hand into his, to prevent the pendant to be thrown in the pound. She stared at him, dumbfounded and with no words coming out.

"Miss Ahiru, what is the matter?" He asked calmly, as if he was dealing with a mentally disturbed girl. She blinked.

"Go away." She half begged, desiring nothing more but to be left alone.

"I'm not here to taunt you or anything. But you're grieving for some reason."

"Ah. Uh. It... it's nothing." Ahiru quickly said, caught off guard. She was a bit flustered, because she did not think that the Fakir in front of her was really the same man from the night before. He was so... different. Perhaps he had a twin?

"Nothing? How could nothing cause you to be in this state? I don't think it's nothing." Fakir noticed, his voice stern. Ahiru looked at him, perplexed. "Do... don't-Don't think I care or anything! I just... don't like seeing people sad. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm merely curious, that's all," he watched the ducks, making sure not to make any eye contact with Ahiru. He sighed. "This must seem strange." He seemed to realize how awkward it was for him to be here because he let go of her hand. She hadn't been holding on to the necklace so it fell onto the ground, the noise echoed through her ears.

It is true for a man of his status, it was queer sitting down on the grass next to a crying girl. A girl that he barely knew, a girl he even loathed. And yet, here he was trying to calm her and make her feel a bit better. Ahiru's mouth lifted up slightly, content to see that perhaps he had another facet to his personality.

"I... I like the park," Ahiru blurred out, "it reminds me of my mother." When she said the word mother, all of the earlier thoughts came back like a tidal wave hitting her. One tear managed to escape, and she bit her lip. She finally picked up the pendant, and opened it to gaze at the picture.

"Your mother? Is that what is troubling you?" He asked, still feeling a bit strange.

"Yes... and no. It is all so very complicated... I do not know were to begin..." Ahiru murmured.

"I have a whole morning with nothing to do, so why don't you tell me?" He proposed, grabbing a leaf and breaking it into little bits. The girl blinked. She did not understand. This was so unlike him! He was a very rude man, so why the devil was he being so polite and civil to her? She then realized that her initial thoughts of him had been completely wrong.

"I do not understand, Sir Fakir, your motives." she mumbled.

"My motives?" He asked, a bit bewildered, finally looking at her.

"Yes, yes. Why... why do you care anyhow? It is not very like you to be so friendly." Ahiru mumbled.

"Unlike me? And how would you know that? Do you know me at all? All you saw yesterday was a man who was angry for not getting bread. Surely you're not the type to make early prejudice."

"You're right," Ahiru finally admited, "I guess I assumed what your type was. I thought that you were the type of man who though that only the status mattered, and that you enjoy seeing others suffer." Something dawned on her, and glared at him. "Is that it then? Perhaps you enjoy seeing me cry!" Ahiru wasn't exactly thinking when she said this. He caught both of her hands.

"Stop saying ridiculous things, _moron girl_. I have better things than watching people cry. If I wanted that, I could just go to the poorest parts of the city. I'm leaving." He said, looking away, as he began to get up.

"Wait! Please ah... sit," Ahiru asked. He sat back down, waiting, "That was wrong of me, I'm sorry. But stop calling me moron girl, please."

"Heh, don't get your hopes too high up. You are still my slave." Fakir said.

"But-but you called me Miss Ahiru just few minutes ago!" Ahiru mumbled. Fakir shot her a glance, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah well, that was then and this is now, mo-ron. Tch."

"Rude." Ahiru grumbled, and stayed silent. They didn't say anything for few minutes, and Ahiru was panicking inside. What was his plan exactly? Thanks to him, though, her mind was not clouded with her worries. She was more focused on being annoyed at him. Finally he spoke up.

"Is this about your lover leaving you? Because if it is, I really don't have time for your cheesy problem!" Fakir snapped, his eyes narrowing at the pendant she was clutching against her heart. Few seconds ticked by, and she looked at him, as if he were a stranger.

"... QUACK!" She put both of her hands on her mouth, trying to stop that stupid sound she kept making whenever she was nervous, embarrassed or scared. It was a strange tick.

He gazed at her for a moment, then started laughing uncontrollably. She blinked, and suddenly growled, irritated.

"Quit-quit laughing!" She protested. He continued to laugh, "Please!" He stopped laughing and gave her a questioning look.

"Quack?" He asked, "You're... very strange you know." He chuckled, and then something caught his eyes. The pendant that laid besides him on the floor. He gently picked it and gazed at it, "So... what is this pendant?"

Ahiru blinked and fell to the floor, "Well, it's certainly not the picture of my _lover_, if that's what you think. It's the only picture I have of my mother."

He ignored her first comment, "And you were going to throw it because...?" He let his voice trail off. She glared at him, her eyes still soar from all the crying. However, she did not want to cry anymore.

"Because I just learned my mother never loved me." She admitted, a lump stuck in her throat.

"_That's_ a lie." Fakir said, as he made his seating position comfortable. He sat against the huge tree, and used his arms as a pillow. Ahiru was sitting down in front of him, close to the pound, between the flowers.

"A lie...? No it isn't. I heard it!" Ahiru yelled, annoyed at that bloody man's determination.

"Just because you heard it does not mean it's true," Fakir stared at her surprised at that naivete, "If I said all women were only toys to men, would you believe it?"

"That's so... mean! You... you masochist! Did you know that women are starting to actually get the respect they deserve? I can't believe you would say something like that!" She glared at him, ignoring him and turning her head around. She felt angry again.

She heard him sigh, and realized how she had just contradicted herself.

"Miss Ahiru, you've just proven my point. You _are_ quite naive and gullible. But never mind about this fact, the fact is, I know your mother loved you. Anyone who mentions Milady Florence Capulesia knows she loved you very much. It's a common fact."

"Hm... then why did she abandon me?" Ahiru pouted, refusing to even glance at the man next to her.

"Because she had been abandoned by her own family, or so I've heard. They say that the Capulesia family refused to take either of you in. She had no money, no status left and held an infant in her arms. She did what was best for you, she gave you to her whoever was your original guardian." Fakir said. Ahiru nervously fidgeted with her hands, half annoyed that Fakir stood her corrected, and half curious on wanting more.

"His name was Oswalf Greenaidge." Ahiru admitted, the sound of defeat resonating through her words as she turned around to face Fakir. He smirked, content of her finally listening to him. He glanced at her, and oddly enough, he felt as if he had never felt this happy. The simply fact that the stubborn girl might listen to her for once made him content.

"Yes, that was it. You see, after our... little meeting yesterday, I wanted to know more about you." Fakir admitted. He flushed at his own words. She scrutinized him, skeptical.

"You ... mean you spied on me?" She inquired.

"No! I know this all must seem ridiculous to you. You _are_ my slave, after all." He flushed red, now really annoyed that he couldn't say a normal phrase without flushing red from embarrassment.

"I must admit it does, that is, coming from you." Ahiru grimaced.

"Tch." After a very long time, he finally said something, "Who did you eavesdrop on?"

"Eavesdrop? How would you know that?" Ahiru flushed a bit, embarrassed at how blunt he was being.

"Well, I don't think someone who had hid this from you all your life would have suddenly blurred it out like that. You must have overheard a conversation." Fakir said, closing his eyes and relaxing himself. Ahiru blinked, her mind going blank. She stared at him, noticing some of his features. He was, strangely enough, handsome when he was peaceful and calm,"Have you gone mute?"

"I... I overheard it from my Uncle and my... _friend_." Ahiru admitted, a bit of resent at the word friend. But she not thinking of her own words as she was mesmerized by Fakir's face.

"What a nice best friend you have," Fakir couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't insult him, please. I know there has to be a reason for this. He is a nice person." Ahiru looked at her pendant.

Fakir sighed. "And I thought you said this _wasn't _a lover's quarrel. I have better things to listen to, woman!"

"QUACK!" Ahiru yelled in embarrassment, "Lover? Him?" She didn't know how to be talking about this kind of stuff. She barely ever talked with Pike, so it was very queer to be talking with a man. Was he really a noble? It was hard to believe when he was being so blunt and un-gentleman like. However, she decided that she could say the truth, "No! Besides, he likes someone ... else." She mumbled quietly.

"Please stop talking about this, I told you I don't want to listen to those stupid stories."

Ahiru's eyes narrowed at him. Hateful man. However, even after this, she realized that he had still stayed to listen through all this. "T...thanks." He opened his eyes, perplexed, "For listening to me."

"Hm." Fakir ignored her, and instead was surprised to see a duck coming up from his right, looking for food. He smiled a bit, trying to pet it.

"Say, Fakir?" Ahiru questioned.

"It's Sir Fakir!" He looked at her, frowning.

Ahiru made a face, and slowly said, "Sir... Faaakir."

"Yes, moron girl?"

"My name is Ahiru! Anyways, will you be attending the ball coming up soon?"

"The ball held at the Scaligeri Castle? Yes, I will." Fakir chuckled, going back to his previous position. Ahiru stared a bit skeptically in his direction.

"What's funny?" Ahiru urged.

"Nothing, nothing. Will you be attending it?" Fakir asked.

"I think so..." Ahiru smiled, "That is why my friend went to talk to Uncle..."

"I see. Well, I would advice you not to go. At least not at Ahiru Capulesia The Capulesia family is not allowed in that particular ball because the hosts do not like the Capulesia family."

"So I should go as Ahiru Greenaidge?" She asked. He nodded. There was a long silence, as she looked upon her mother's face once again. Then she glanced up at Fakir. "You know, Fakir, I think you're neat. You are really a nice character, listening to me even though I was completely rude to you." She smiled sheepishly. It was true. She knew that deep down, he had a warm heart, ready to help those in need.

Fakir was completely thrown off guard by this and glared at her. "Now, you moron woman, don't think you've guessed who I am again!" He got up, "I am a cruel person, and the only reason I cared was curiosity. Don't go thinking the wrong thing, _mo-ron_. I'll be leaving then. Goodbye, I will see you around, slave."

He got up and started to walk away. She blinked, frustrated. She smiled at her pendant, and realizing that maybe there was something worth hanging on to.

* * *

**Cliche, after cliche, huh? :P Please review! KR.**


	4. The Market

Oh god. I uploaded the wrong chapter when I just reedited... I am so sorry! I lost all my original, edited work, so here is it again... -sigh- BETA is Moon Shadow Magic! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

**4/03/2013:** Chapter was revised and edited!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Market**

"Lady Ahiru!" Mytho cried at as he saw his friend come back from her 'shopping' trip. After meeting Fakir, she had quickly stopped by to buy some vegetables and bread, at which she had smirked because it had made her think of Fakir. Mytho ran to her friend, putting his two arms on her shoulders, "Are you alright? I know you heard the conversation! Please forgive me for never telling you..." he stopped, shrugging, "I can't imagine how you felt... I feel terrible for having neglected you!"

"You have not," Ahiru mumbled, her voice expressionless. She did not feel resent anymore, nor did she feel sadness. It was strange, but the talk with Fakir had lightened her up. She realized that her life wasn't confined to Uncle or Mytho and that there were now many possibilities opened to her, "Do tell me you have convinced Uncle!"

"I have," he smiled, "It was a very hard job, but he finally accepted. But now is hardly the time to talk! We need to go to the center to buy you a dress! Your friend, Pike, has proposed to join us to help you find the perfect dress. I'm not an expert in fashion!" Ahiru was giddy when she heard the news. She was never a big lover of buying things in a market, but she was looking forward to going to the ball, and she might even look elegant attending this event.

"Alright Mytho, let me just quickly prepare lunch for Uncle, then we may leave." Ahiru bowed courteously and ran to the kitchen. To her surprise, Uncle was not snoring in the couch, but reading a book at the kitchen's table. He glared at her as she stomped in, and she stared at him in a surprised manner. She bowed as low as she possibly could, to show him how thankful she was, "Thank you Uncle! Thank you very much, I shall prepare your lunch before leaving." Ahiru quickly said.

"No, leave. I wish to be alone, I can cook on my own y' know!" He got up and grabbed her bag violently. He glared at her and made a hand movement for her to leave. She closed her hand, afraid that he was about to strike her, but quickly realized this was not the case. She bowed once again, and left, trying to keep all the happiness from exploding. Outside, Pike and Mytho were already waiting. She closed the door quietly, then she turned to face her friends. She stared at them with no expression for a moment, then she jumped in Pike's arm and cheered in pure joy. They both laughed, happy to see their friend so happy.

"No words can express how happy I am! Oh, oh, I cannot thank you enough Mytho! And thanks so much for helping me Pike!" The orange haired girl cried out. Mytho smiled, and Pike laughed.

"Come on, let us go." Pike proposed. Ahiru was in the middle of the trio, and she had taken Pike's arm. They joked and laughed. This day that had started so terribly was starting to become Ahiru's best day. When they finally reached the center with all the clothing, Ahiru was left speechless. Of course she had already been here, but it was quickly done, and certainly not the day before a huge ball.

Now there were small markets everywhere, people buying things and the noise level was much bigger. She stared in aw at the number of people here. And for once, she could enjoy all the different shop, something she had never done. They stopped at nearly every shop, looking at all the crazy things the sells sold. It went from food to wooden figurines! This was like a tale of a mini paradise. They stopped at every shop, staring at all the wonders it sold.

Animals were scattered everywhere, and people were showing off exotic goods. It was hard for the three to know were to look, because there were so many different things.

"Oh look Ahiru! There it is, the dress seller! Those are the finest dresses in all the region, and they are very pretty." Pike pointed towards a huge wooden house that was very colorfully painted. There were huge letters painted:

_Dresses & Co. Since 1289_

She stared in aw at how old it was. Just picturing all the people that had gone in and out of this shop made her shiver. Pike made a hand movement to follow her, and Mytho pushed her in and said he would wait outside for them. There had to be dozens of sellers going everywhere to satisfy the client's needs. There were all levels, from aristocrats to peasants. A seller glanced at the three of them and shouted:

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Dresses & Co! We are happy to serve you, what are you searching for?" She quickly asked. Ahiru made no reply, too speechless at the amount of activity, "Well come on! I don't have all day, Miss." She glanced at the three, demanding an answer.

"Oh, um... it's for this lady here." Pike pointed to Ahiru.

"I see. I see... I think I have what would bring her eyes out more... something blue perhaps... or red, it would make her look quite glamorous... but she's not pale enough for that... hmm... I know! I have the dress perfect for her!" She suddenly roared to life like an old machine, much to everyone's surprise, "Wait here." Then she was gone. They all blinked, quite shocked.

"She's a quick one." Pike noticed.

" Y...yeah." Ahiru gulped. Like a flash of lightning, she was back, holding a dress.

"Now, here were my thoughts. You are not very pale, so red would be... meh... not all that special. However, blue would look ravishing, but too much blue can sometimes have a down effect, so this is the dress I thought would be perfect for you. Now, white would be extremely beautiful on you, however, the problem with white, is that those dresses can look like you are getting married... you know? So, I had to pick something not too... much? Whatever, it's more of an ivory color. It's long and flowing, quite elegant and it's short sleeved. It has a sea blue ribbon in the middle to bring out your feminine curves to your advantage. You're so frail, so it's really necessary if you don't want to appear to skeleton-like. And that's pretty much it... take a look at it!" She handed the dress to Ahiru, who nearly made it fall because it was so big. But as she glanced at it, she could see the beauty in it.

"Perfect!" She heard herself say.

"Okay, don't just stand there! Try it on!" The woman said, a bit annoyed and impatient.

She went to a small room to change, and when she was done, Pike was left speechless.

"You look gorgeous Ahiru!" Pike cried out.

"Thanks Pike." Ahiru thanked her sheepishly. Mytho stood there, a bit amazed and was about to say something but never got the chance to open his mouth.

"Yes, yes. You look nice. Now go and change back." The seller closed the door to oblige Ahiru to change back. As the door closed, she could see her two friends blinking in surprise, and laughing. This certainly was an impatient seller, and Ahiru felt a bit like a bag of potatoes being tossed in the air, from one hand to another. It just felt so commercial. But judging by the amount of people, Ahiru could tell that this was one of the busiest times for the shop, and so this type of managing was necessary.

When Ahiru had changed back, the woman immediately said:

"Alright, bring this piece of paper to the counter, and then come and get your dress after. Good luck and farewell!" With that, the woman was gone. They blinked again, and looked at each other, rather surprised. Ahiru and Pike went to the cashier, and Mytho handed to her the money that Uncle had given to her. The line was rather long, and Ahiru was beginning to feel ill from the human warmth and the noise level. She felt a lot of relief when she finally payed for her dress and Pike went to fetch her dress.

When Pike and Ahiru walked outside, they found Mytho talking to a stranger. The stranger was one of the most beautiful girls Ahiru had ever seen. She had pale, white skin that glowed in the sun. Her eyes were dark, almost red brown that shined heavily when she stared at Mytho. She had auburn, dark hair that curled elegantly and fell on her right shoulder. She was a bewitching sight. Even her blood red dress and her small hat of the same color complimented her features. Ahiru and Pike looked more closely at the fabric of the dress. The dress was mostly made of red silk, but on the sleeves, you could see a fine black lace that brought out her thin arms. On the lower part of the dress, you could detect a large amount of red taffeta that mesmerized the eyes.

She was, to say the least, a beauty. Not only that, she was rich. Everyone who walked past the woman stared with dazzled eyes that murmured words of admiration and jealousy. As she talked to Mytho, she threw back her expresso hair, and laughed at something he had said.

"She's so handsome," Pike said, mirroring Ahiru's thoughts. Ahiru nodded. Pike's eyes shined as she looked at her friend, "Ahiru! You're in trouble now!"

Ahiru blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well... you like Mytho, right? I saw the way you smiled when he was talking earlier on!" Pike noticed.

"QUA-!" Ahiru stopped herself, sighing. How could she ever compare with this elegant woman, who was so composed. She flushed red, "N-no. You're wrong Pike. I don't like him like that, he's just a good friend of mine."

Pike's eyes narrowed, and she didn't seem convinced, and neither was Ahiru.

"Ahiru!" Mytho shouted. Ahiru turned to her friend, and smiled a bit. The woman now turned her face to her, bowing her head elegantly. The two joined Mytho and the stranger, "This is the friend I was talking about," he explained, facing the stranger, "Ahiru. This is Milady Rue, a very noble lady." He smiled, blushing a bit at Rue.

"Hello, Milady Rue." Ahiru bowed.

"Milady Rue is here with her family, the Thomas household and few of the Montecchis. You must have heard of them, both of you living in this city and all." Mytho smiled. Pike nodded, and Ahiru was left dumbfounded. Montecchi? That name sounded so familiar. Was it not Fakir's last name? She was debating this internally when a middle aged man approached the party.

"My goodness, is that you Mytho?" The man asked, looking bewildered.

"Yes, my lord! It's really good to see you Sir Thomas!" Mytho bowed as low as he could get, which looked a bit ridiculous. Ahiru detected a light chuckle from Rue. Sir Thomas patted the boy on the shoulder, and glanced the two girls curiously, "Please let me introduce you to my friends here. This is Miss Pike Delabert, and this is Milady Ahiru..." He was about to finish when he got cut by Ahiru's screech.

"Green...aidge! I'm Milady Ahiru Greenaidge!" She bowed respectfully once again, and Mytho stared at her curiously but did not press on her about the fact that her surname was Capulesia.

"Um... right. This is Sir Thomas with his daughter, Milady Rue," he pointed to everyone.

"Where's the rest of the family, Papa?" Rue finally spoke out. She had a voice that was low and had a velvet effect to it.

"Sir Oliver and his son left just ten minutes ago while you were talking with Sir Mytho." Sir Thomas said.

"I see." She simply answered, looking away, a bit bored.

"Anyways! How good to meet you all!" Sir Thomas laughed, his impressive figure coming out as his deep voice said this, "Would you lads be interested in walking towards the end of the market with us? I can ask for a carriage to bring you back home, and in choosing this, we may enjoy each others company a while longer." They all agreed that this would be a fantastic idea.

The group began walking, as Mytho and Sir Thomas began talking about deep conversations, mainly politics. Ahiru remained silent, walking next to Rue. Pike seemed to be doing some small talking to Rue about how fine she looked.

"You are a very pretty lady, if I may, Lady Rue." Pike murmured shyly.

"Thank you," Rue replied, bowing her head gently. Then she stared at Ahiru, scrutinizing her from head to toe, "So tell me, Miss Ahiru. I've never heard of Greenaidge before, is it a very noble family?"

"Not really, but it's not exactly my family. I was adopted..." Ahiru mumbled.

"Is that so, and what is your real last name?" Rue asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... I do not know. I don't remember..." Ahiru gulped.

"Oh my! I could possibly be talking to a mere peasant!" She laughed and Ahiru's eyes widened at that, a bit appalled. She stopped laughing and added, "Don't take me seriously, I was only joking. But does that not make you wonder who your family is? I have read novels where the heroine goes on an adventure to find the meaning of her life, and her real family." Ahiru smiled at this.

"Do you like to read, Milady Rue?" Pike asked, trying to change the subject.

Rue nodded, "Yes. It's a way to escape reality, all the while staying safe. Me and my cousin became close just because of our common interest for books."

"Do you see your family and your cousin very often?" Pike asked, further inquiring about her.

"Yes, I guess. My family has a castle not too far from Verona. Fakir comes to see us every now and then." Before she could go on any further, however, her father had asked to speak to her.

"Fakir?" Ahiru yelped, her voice going an octave higher, but the noise level remaining low enough that no one really heard her. Pike came to her, grabbing her arm.

"Is that not the man who bound you to become his slave?" She sounded excited. Ahiru shook her head frenetically, and fainted that everything was well. It was strange though. It seemed that Fakir's name was haunting her everywhere she went. She sighed, looking at Rue's fair complexion, and the way she walked as if she were dancing next to Mytho. In comparison, Ahiru was a small and wiry girl, with too many freckles and wild, red hair she always had to tie. Another sigh. Life was depressing.

They finally arrived at the end of the market, as the sun began to set on this faithful day.

They said their goodbyes, and Pike began to talk to Ahiru as soon as the three were in the carriage.

"Fakir! I know it's that man who - hmmphh!" Pike said, and Ahiru covered her mouth quickly. She gave her a disapproving look. Pike's eyes narrowed as she noticed how scarlet Ahiru had suddenly began to feel.

Ahiru stared outside the window, a bit perplexed. Why was her heart beating? The only reason for this was because she did not want Mytho to find out about her foolish argument with Fakir. Yes, that was it. She looked at Mytho, who seemed lost in his thoughts. She sighed, and stared outside as the night gave in to the stars and the moon.

* * *

**This is really edited. I hope it's better (?) Please review! KR.**


	5. The Ball

**10/03/2013:** Revised and edited.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ball**

Ahiru gasped at her own reflection, feeling rather speechless. She looked so... different. Perhaps even beautiful. She had always been rather modest about her looks, but today, she had to admit that Pike had done something out of her. Her baby blue eyes stared at her, mesmerized at her own reflection, while her thin pink lips smiled at herself. Her usual rambunctious orange hair that never followed her brush's orders were now all neat and flowed down to her back, not a string of hair sticking out. She wore a bit of red lipstick and a white flower had been put in her hair. But then, there wasn't just that. No, her flawless dress brought out her features, and for once she looked like a happy girl. Like she ate enough, like she had everything she needed in life. Like she was loved. Her mother's pendant, now repaired, hang around her fragile neck. She had decided to put it on.

Fakir had been right, she couldn't ignore her past. She should just accept it, and therefore accept who she was. She was the descendant of the Capulesia family! Though she would have to hide it tonight, she knew it was an opportunity to finally meet some of her family. Maybe, just maybe, there would be someone belonging to her family's blood line.

She gulped, as she felt a nervous rush take over her feelings and thoughts. A light hand was on her shoulder. It belonged to her friend Pike, who was smiling at the reflection.

"Everything is going to go fine. You look beautiful!" She assured her friend. Ahiru shook her head.

"Oh Pike! This... this is all so new to me, and I cannot help but worry!" Ahiru hugged her friend, forgetting about the reflection.

"Ahiru, listen to me," Pike cupped her friend's face into her hands, looking into her eyes, "You are the most unique person I know. You're pretty, full of wits, funny even after all you've gone through! No one knows the definition of loneliness better than you do and yet you're a cheerful person! Please, this is an opportunity for you, don't waste it over fear."

"You're right!" Ahiru shook her head, as if all the depressing thoughts were being dumped by doing so, "I cannot let myself get this low!" Ahiru smiled cheerfully at her friend, and heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs.

"Ahiru. Come now, it is time to leave!" Mytho called. Ahiru took a deep breath, stared at her reflection and smiled. She headed downstairs, trying her very best to ignore the suspicious and angry glares coming from Uncle. He stared at her, but said nothing.

Mytho was waiting at the door, dressed like a gentleman. He had brushed his hair back and had bought a refreshing perfume. He wore a white shirt with a black, expensive coat on top. His trousers were brown and made out of cotton, and his cravat attached to his shirt made him look older. Finally, he wore a black hat with few white feathers stuck to it, and held a fine looking walking stick with gold on top. He looked classy and elegant.

When he saw her, he smiled, bowing like a gentleman, "Miss Ahiru, may I say you look absolutely stunning?"

"Thank you, Sir Mytho," Ahiru bowed down courteously, "But look at you! You look very refined!"

Mytho laughed and proposed his arm to escort her to the carriage, "Thank you. Now, come on, let us go." Before grabbing a hold of his arm, she bade farewell to Uncle and Pike. Then, she was off. In the carriage, she noticed two other people. A gentleman with a crazy smile and a blond girl were seating in the right side, anxious to meet Ahiru. The blond girl was the first to speak.

"Oh Miss Ahiru! I'm so glad to finally meet you! I've heard much about you! Oh, I'm Lillie Adler by the way! And this gentleman here is Femio Rosings!" The blond girl introduced herself and her friend. Ahiru smiled as she sat down, bowing her head respectfully.

Lillie Adler, a German girl of the age of twenty, wore a beautiful dark blue dress. She had put her hair into two buns and had added a little hat as an accessory. She had brown eyes and round cheeks. Overall, Ahiru found her quite pretty. Yes, and that smile of hers, made her extremely cute.

Femio Rosings was the strangest person anyone could ever meet. He had purplish hair that curled down to his shoulder, and held a wild expressions. He wore elegant clothing, but the way he spoke in such flirtatious ways did not make Ahiru feel better. However, she noticed throughout the carriage ride, that he held Lillie in a high esteem.

During the trip, Ahiru did not bare to listen to Femio's and Lillie's chattering about the most random things, so instead she focused her attention on Mytho. Mytho was gazing outside, staring at the moving city scenes. Ahiru sighed, also gazing outside the carriage. It was six o'clock, the time when the people would go home after a long day of laboring outside in the fields. The sunset was closing in, and the moon could already be seen.

But all of sudden, there was a change of scenery. The village's scenery changed to a huge castle. Ahiru gasped at this. The maid's an butler's were running everywhere, putting last minute touches everywhere. Then, musicians were already playing to welcome the visitors into the huge castle. Ahiru could not believe such a beautiful place existed. The flowers were cut perfectly, the lake mesmerized everyone with all the decorations. It was simply gorgeous.

The carriage stopped in front of the huge castle, a servant opening the door. Ahiru suddenly felt her fear grow back into her. Her knees were quivering from this. Mytho must have felt this, for a moment later he said, "Do not threat dear Ahiru. All will go fine." Mytho assured her. Ahiru just nodded, while taking a deep gulp.

Femio and Lillie were the first to get out, followed by Mytho. Ahiru clumsily got out, nearly tripping on the dress. She sheepishly smiled at her group of friends, who were all chuckling. Then as she joined them, thanking the servant for catching her hand, she caught a glimpse of how much people there were. Women and men coming from everywhere were laughing and talking. Ahiru stared in aw. Never had she seen so many noble people in fine gowns.

"Impressive, right?" Mytho chuckled at Ahiru's expression. Ahiru nodded, closing her mouth. They headed towards the long stairs were a butler was waiting for them.

"Invitations please!" He cleared his throat. Mytho nodded and took out a piece of paper. The butler gazed at the three others.

"What are their name so I may announce them?" He asked.

"Ahiru Greenaidge, Lillie Adler and Femio Rosings." Mytho said. The man scribbled something on a paper and allowed them to pass.

"Announced?" Ahiru asked in a panicked voice in Mytho's ear.

"Why yes! Silly Ahiru, how do you expect to find anyone you know?" Mytho gave her a weird look. Ahiru sighed, fear rushing through her veins. She gulped and took deep breaths.

They gave were asked to wait in a huge room with dozens of people, and they gave them a number. When the number was called out, their party was asked to step out of those doors were they would enter the ballroom. How very complicated.

They waited, barely talking. Well, Femio and Lillie rambled on and on, but Ahiru had not much to say. Mytho saw the distress in his friend's eyes, but did not know what he could do. Finally their number was called.

Ahiru went as stiff as a stick, but Mytho lightly pushed her to start walking. Then, they went through those thick brown doors.

"MYTHO SIEGFRIED! FEMIO ROSSINGS! LILLIE ADLER! AHIRU GREENAIDGE!" The man loudly announced so everyone in the ballroom could hear. Ahiru went all red from the attention but she tried to ignore the fear as best as she could. She waked behind her friends, trying to make sure she would not stumble on the dress.

The stares that everyone gave made Ahiru extremely uneasy, and she would have given up much to get out of the room. The butler showed the way to a table, surprisingly, with the Montecchi family. There was Rue, Fakir, Sir Thomas and a lot of people Ahiru had never met, but she assumed them to be the rest of the family. Ahiru was about to sit in front of Rue when Mytho urged her to sit next to him, precisely across Fakir. She did not dare to look at his face, for she felt scared at the very thought at looking at him.

They were quickly introduced to everyone: Fakir's parents, Sir Oliver and his wife Milady Juliet; Rue and her father; Sir Oliver's best friend, Sir Bradley and his daughter Ellyn; Fakir and the group.

"Hello Lady Ahiru!" Rue smiled, and the negative feeling Ahiru had been feeling yesterday was now gone as she smiled warmly. After that, Rue gazed at Mytho and started a long conversation with him about women in society.

Rue was truly breathless, and she wondered how could any men take their eyes off her. She wore a crimson red dress that brought out her pale as snow skin, and her blood red eyes were mesmerizing. Her thin, red lips smiled in a seductive manner. She was beautiful, and better than that, she had a lot of charisma.

Ahiru wasn't speaking to anyone, she was just gazing at the food's ornaments who were all so unique. The truth was, she was scared. She was scared of uttering a word.

"Oh no, not again." Sir Oliver hissed as he stopped talking with his friend and gazed across the room.

"What is it father?" Fakir calmly asked as he looked at where his father's gaze was.

"It's _them_ again," His father snapped bitterly, "Those Capulesia tramps..."

Ahiru's blood froze and she gazed at Fakir and his father. Fakir held a cold expression, but he slightly glanced in Ahiru's direction.

"Bloody hell! Why are they being such fools? They'll be frown out again!" The father roared, and everyone at the table glanced at him, not understanding, "Fakir, fetch me some guards."

"But Father, I do not think this is the appropriate time or place to..." Fakir protested, not wanting a battle between the two.

"Appropriate! Ah! Please, Fakir, this would be perfect. I'd humiliate them again!" Sir Oliver snickered. Fakir sighed and slowly got up.

"Sir!" Ahiru cried out as she put her fists on the table. She felt all the gazes on her and slightly blushed but did not stop her speech, "Sir... with all due and respect, I think someone else ought to talk to them, so they could get out and not hold anymore grudges against your family."

Sir Oliver scrutinized her, "Who are you again? Ah yes, Ahiru Greenaidge, friend of Mytho here. Listen girl, do you know anything about the problems between the Montecchi and Capulesia family?"

"No, of course not Sir, but..."

"Then how can you propose such foul idea? I know you meant only good, but those Capulesia people are no good. They're just filthy robbers who ruin everything!" He shouted. Ahiru was gazing at the table cloth, trying to remain calm. Yet she felt the insult was directed towards her. Her lower lip shook lightly.

"Father, that's enough. Milady Ahiru is right. Nothing good will come out of..." Fakir protested, standing up for Ahiru.

"No, no! Enough Fakir. Sit down and I'll call the guards myself since everyone seems so reluctant on catching them." He shot a glare at Ahiru, "Nether less, I shall deal with them." With that he got up and went to fetch guards.

Ahiru remained silent, and she still could feel the stares gazing at her.

"Milady Ahiru?" Fakir finally said. She looked up, and she gazed at him for the very first time in the evening. Fakir looked handsome. He wore a shirt and and a black coat, with black pants and shoes. His hair were pulled back elegantly.

"Yes?"

"You look quite unwell, are you hungry or anything?"

"Oh... no, no. Nothing of that sort." Ahiru tried to smile.

"Don't mind Father about this. They're aren't any Capulesia's family members left, but he thinks everyone is conspiring against him and therefore a Capulesia." Fakir sighed as he whispered low enough so only Ahiru could hear.

"You mean the person your father thinks to be a Capulesia member isn't really one?" Ahiru gasped.

"Yes, yes. He's supposedly a big friend of the Capulesia family. Now hush Miss Ahiru. I would hate for anyone to overhear this information that I only know. I will talk to you about this later." Fakir pressed. Ahiru was about to retort that she deserved to know when another voice interrupted both of them.

"You know what Fakir?" It was a flirty tone coming from Ellyn, the blond girl with brown eyes, "I heard that few Capulesia family members are still alive, plotting against your very own father." She saw Fakir's jaw tighten as if he were annoyed at her. Ahiru's eyes flickered at her, and she felt almost immediately disgusted by what she saw.

Ellyn was a tall woman, nearly as tall as Fakir, and she had long blond hair coming down to her back. She wore few strings of her hair braided. She had full, big, red lips and very pale skin. Her nut brown eyes shined with love to Fakir, and when they flickered to Ahiru, they turned to immediate annoyance. She wore a dark green dress.

"My father is a bit obsessive on that point. But I don't think any Capulesia members would do such a terrible thing." he noticed, as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Hm, if you say so. But I still think there is a Capulesia family member here present. Have you heard the rumors that the bastard child of Federico Capulesia with Florence has lived in Verona all this time! It's only a rumor though."

"She's not a bastard child!" Ahiru yelled, glaring at Ellyn with a scornful expression. She had gotten up yet again.

"She is. Don't you know her story? That woman, Florence, gave herself to the eldest Capulesia person, Federico. He died slowly after because of a fight with the Montecchi family, or so they say. If you ask me, I think she killed him so she could get all the money, too bad the Capulesia family didn't help her out one bit. And the child was left alone." Ellyn replied, as she began playing with her hair, looking at Fakir with adoration.

"Well, it's a good thing we _didn't_ ask you, now isn't it?" Fakir's eyes slightly glared at her, but after began ignoring all types of conversation with her.

"Don't be like that Sir Fakir. I mean to say that just before the Capulesia family was overthrown, the old woman that had all the money loathed Lady Florence." Ellyn sighed. Fakir rolled his eyes and softly gazed at Ahiru, who had gotten back into her seat.

Ahiru stayed silent, looking down at her laps. The earlier happiness she had felt had now faded, 'I knew I shouldn't have attended this ball!' she thought bitterly, as she glared a look at Ellyn who was too busy trying to get Fakir's attention to notice. As for Fakir, he was looking down at the orange haired girl's expression. He was trying to understand what she was feeling. He knew she was angry, and sad... but what exactly were her thoughts about this?

'Silly me, this is not like me to be trying to read a woman's mind, even less the daughter of those Capulesia people.' He thought, shaking his head.

Suddenly, a big roar resonated through the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and glanced in the direction of the noise. A man was standing on top of a table, holding a big sword in his hands. He had dirty blond hair that were tied in a ponytail, and wild green eyes. He was in his early forties, with a big idea of adventure. He gracefully jumped from table to table, breaking dishes and things. Protests could be heard all over the ballroom. Then, he was on the family's table, making sure that Fakir wouldn't pull out his sword. The guards were gathered round the table, threatening the man.

"Don't you move you Capulesia scum!" Sir Oliver shouted with a bitter tone. The man gulped.

"Oh pray! Tell me why not? Are you scared that I might bruise your precious son?" Phillipe snickered. He glanced at Ahiru and smiled, "Or better..." He jumped down and took hold of Ahiru, much to everyone's surprise. Ahiru's eyes widened and all her body was shaking of fear. Fakir stood at once, and Mytho looked as if he were about to faint, "What if I injure the fragile neck of your soon-to-be-daughter?" He laughed, giving a smug at Fakir's direction. Ellyn protested with a loud cry, but none looked at her.

"She is not my future daughter, you fool! Kill the girl, for all I care!" Sir Oliver sneered. Fakir still looked alarmed, only focusing on the sword threatening to take away Ahiru. He had walked over the nearest he could, and was now standing next to his father, few meters away from the man.

"Oh..." the man looked sadly at Ahiru's struggling face. He hesitated, looking at Fakir, "Your son Fakir seems to care, and so should you! She was sitting in your table, so must have some kind of value and..." The man stopped, as he took a glance at something that had caught his eyes. His hand had got caught into some kind of pendant. His eyes grew big and he slightly gasped, but finally blinked and got back to what he what previously saying, "Besides, would it not be bad publicity? I bet anyone would ever come back to this kind of feast if a young, innocent girl were to die here."

"Devil! Blasted man! Let go of her this instant or I'll..." Sir Oliver roared, but got caught off by the sudden actions. Just as he had finished his speech, the man had ripped off the necklace off Ahiru's neck, and had pushed her into the air. Swiftly, Fakir had seen the action coming and had caught Ahiru before she could tumble and fall. However, everyone was busy looking at Ahiru and as they looked back, the man had was running away really fast.

"CAPULESIA! Get back here!" Sir Oliver shouted.

"Try catching me if you can!" The voice echoed as the man faded from the room.

Immediately, someone screamed because they were scared, but eventually everyone agreed that the threat was gone for good. Ahiru blinked and she felt soared at her neck. Her hands moved to where her pendant had been and she shrieked. Fakir gazed at her in an alarming way, as he was still holding onto her.

"Are you all right, Lady Ahiru?" He asked.

She looked at him, appalled. "No..." she whispered, "My pendant...!" She gasped, and got up, as she broke free of Fakir's arms, "I must... retrieve it!" Her hands covered her face. Fakir let go of her, and Ahiru stood up firmly, gazing everywhere. Though everyone had nearly gone back to sit down, Mytho was still there, next to Fakir.

"Don't be silly. You're still in shock from the emotions. Now, sit down and listen: I will find the pendant for you, but for now, try to remain calm." Fakir said, and Ahiru didn't know whether he was lying or not. His voice was not typical, but she didn't know what she could believe. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

A lump was stuck in her throat, and she gazed at the two men in front of her, dressed in extravagant clothes. She suddenly felt very out of place in this event; Her mask of a pretty dress didn't stop the fact that she was a mere girl with no real ties to all this. She was no noble.

So. What was she even doing here?

* * *

**Drama llama. Review please! KR.**


	6. Secrets

Oh wow. Thank you everybody. I didn't expect that much feedback so quickly! Anyways, I'm proud to say I've finished EVERY chapter plan. Which is an achievement, but I ended up having 18 chapters. o.O And alright, I never expected this to drag on so long, so I'm not sure whether it's going to be this long. But I'm happy to announce it anyways.

10/03/2013: Revisions have been made.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

Ahiru was now eating her dish, trying to find an appeal in the food. But, truthfully, she could not. All she could think about was the lost pendant. The only picture she had of her mother was now gone. Disappeared, vanished into thin air. Poof. Her mother's soft smile hit Ahiru as a flashback. Her neck didn't feel right, as if something was missing to be proper. She felt naked, bare, left with nothing on. Though her pendant made her neck heavier, it was even heavier now without it.

She felt alone, abandoned by the last member of her family. She felt deserted, hating whoever had stolen the pendant. It may have been a Capulesia, but who was she to care about him? She wanted her mother back, she yearned for it now more than ever while she was surrounded by strangers, in this queer culture called dancing. She wished they would just leave her alone; she regretted ever coming here. Perhaps Uncle _had_ been right.

"Miss Ahiru?" The voice asked. Ahiru gazed up from the dish she had been staring at and saw Fakir's concerned expression. There was still Fakir, she guessed. He had been here the whole time, even promising to take find her pendant. Was he lying? Maybe he was, and then, maybe he wasn't.

"Oh... um, Sir Fakir?" Ahiru asked, her voice quivering.

"Try to eat, it's rather tasty." Fakir added quickly, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, "I... uh... I think I need some air." Fakir stood up, abruptly, and walked in a straight and singular manner. Ahiru gazed up at him, surprised.

"My, I've never seen Fakir act in such ways." Rue smirked in a teasing way. Mytho slightly chuckled and Rue gave him a smile. Few people at the table were staring at Ahiru with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Oh, are you guys talking about Sir Fakir? I think I might have an effect on him, and I do mean he likes me." Ellyn interrupted their conversation popping her annoying face in. Rue shot her an ferocious glare, her piercing eyes looking coldly down at the blonde girl. Ahiru didn't know why, but at that very moment, the very thought of Fakir liking another girl made her sink into a deeper depression.

"Oh, oh. Please _Lady Ellyn_, don't flatter yourself. My cousin, Sir Fakir does not like you." Rue shot angrily, her fist clenching.

"Lady Rue, you are a fine lady and have good senses. You _must_ have noticed it. The way he looked at me- that is called chemistry!" Ellyn blushed scarlet at the thought. Another contraction in her stomach. Ahiru was staring into her plate, trying to calm herself. Yet, the unbearable pain she felt and the sadness made her feel another feeling: Anger. Anger was rushing through her veins, and she hopped that stabbing her dish would suffice her.

"Indeed, you are correct in saying I have good senses. But I assure you, I didn't see any of that so-called chemistry." Rue took a bite of her dish, her tone angry but her expression remaining cold. Ellyn bounced up at her feet, glaring at Rue.

"Lady Rue, I beg to differ," she yelled, "He does like someone, as you rightly said! And who? You? You, off course are the sense of _perfection_ and beauty!" She roared disgustingly. Rue quietly looked at her. Mytho choked on his meat, and he started coughing very loudly. Ahiru, concerned for her friend, patted his back gently. He took a big gulp of water and murmured a sorry.

"Huh, please." Rue didn't bother to even glance at the girl.

"You are trying to not respond to my question." Ellyn protested. More anger boiled through Ahiru. Why couldn't she just cease her constant rambling?

"You're mistaken, Miss Ellyn." Ahiru finally managed to say.

"What does that mean?" Ellyn demanded violently.

"Did you not know, _Lady Ellyn_?" Rue spat bitterly, "Sir Mytho recently proposed. Before jumping on such scandalous conclusions, try thinking more. Perhaps you could actually get yourself a fine man, then."

Mytho blushed, and Ahiru gazed at her friend once more. Proposed? Why had he not said anything to her?

"Oh, oh!" Ellyn laughed in a fake manner, putting her hands on Mytho from across the table, and looking at him in a threatening way, "Isn't it too _sweet_? Well _congratulations_ you-" Ellyn would have probably said terrible things, but she never got to. For Ahiru had just slapped her hand off Mytho, and looked at her menacingly.

"You filthy, no good _wench_. You did not just-" She roared, getting up and marching right in front of Ahiru. Every eye in the table were now on them.

"You, Ellyn, are a disgrace to women. You throw yourself at men, and then insult true love. How _can you _live like this_?_ Ahiru hissed. Never had her face looked so somber. Maybe it was due to the turn of events, but she loathed this ballroom. Her necklace had been stolen, she had met the worst types of nobles, her family had been insulted to death, and her friend's love interest had been assaulted by Ellyn. No, this party was terrible. In fact, she could now say she detested parties such as this.

"Ellyn, I would advise for you to stop whatever you're planning on doing to Ahiru, and leave us." Rue said quietly. Ellyn shot her a glare and got up, walking away determinedly, "Thank you, Miss Ahiru. You're stronger than I first thought."

She smiled, and remembered something, "Mytho! Rue! I am so happy for you!"

Mytho smiled sweetly and quickly said, "Do keep it a secret, please. It is already not good that Ellyn knows, but hopefully she will not go and repeat it to everyone she knows. I still need Rue's father blessing, after all, before this can be tolerated a proper marriage proposal."

Rue nodded, "Yes, that why Mytho was acting so nervously yesterday when you saw him with my father. Marriage." She sighed.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear that my dear cousin is getting married?" Fakir asked from behind. Rue casted a glance at him, smirking.

"Oh great. Now Fakir knows. Go yell it to everyone else, till you are at it. Anyways, I have a need to dance. Come and dance, please, Sir Mytho?" Rue asked. Mytho did not need to be told twice, and got up quickly and politely took Rue's hand, and together they drifted to the middle of the room, where all the couples were dancing elegantly. Fakir took a seat next to Ahiru.

"Did Ellyn bother you?" He asked.

"Oh, no, she was bothering Mytho and Rue." The girl simply answered, as she glanced at Mytho's radiant smile.

"Hm. She can be a bit of a nuisance. Anyways, I did my research while I was out, and the man's name is Sir Phillipe, and he's a friend of the Capulesia household." Fakir explained, keeping his voice low. Ahiru looked at him.

"You mean you know what his whereabouts are?"

"No, not yet. I can try finding out, if you wish me to." Fakir proposed. Ahiru nodded and opened her mouth when she felt Sir Oliver's hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Ahiru, would you forgive me for earlier on? I tend to get carried away when I have to deal with the Capulesia folks. I hope you won't remember me this way." He sighed. Ahiru glanced at the man. Strong, bold and fierce were the three things she noticed about his dark eyes. He had raven black hair and tan skin, and was a bit fat.

"Don't worry, Sir, I will not hold it against you." Ahiru assured him, not so convinced about this.

"And this whole situation with your necklace! I feel terrible. I will have my men after him, and try to retrieve it. But for now, how about you enjoy yourself and go for a little dance?" Sir Oliver proposed, "Fakir, give your company to the lady for a dance or two!"

"Yes Father." Fakir blinked, smiling at his dad. He sighed, and proposed his arm to Ahiru. The girl gave him a terrified glance. She was going to make a fool out of herself.

As they went up to the center of the room, she heard herself murmur, "Please, Sir Fakir, I can't dance for my life. I'm going to fall and-"

"Don't worry, moron. You may be a klutz, but I'm quite the dancer." He smirked. Her eyes narrowed. Shallow.

Mytho and Rue were dancing like no other couple. They looked like two swans floating gracefully across the room. The music was the soft and sweet.

She was so distracted by Mytho that she didn't see that Fakir had started to dance. She stumbled her way to catch up to his rhythm and couldn't help but notice that he was very good in dancing. She stared at her feet intently, trying to ignore the dizziness that had started to form. Dancing with Fakir was not an easy task. The way he moved his feet with the music, and where he had his balance were facts that made him indisputably one of the best dancers Ahiru had ever danced with.

"Miss Ahiru." he whispered. She glanced up from her feet and right into his navy green eyes. At that moment, her feet tripped and she fell, luckily she had Fakir to lean over and not fall. She sheepishly smiled.

"Um...I...uh... you don't need to force yourself to dance with me," She bluntly blurred out as she glanced away from Fakir's eyes. She flushed scarlet from embarrassment. Oh, why did she have to lack so much tact around people? "Uh... I mean...um." She was unable to finish her sentence.

"Moron girl, try to keep up with me, would you? I can't make miracles on my own."

"What?" She bugged.

He chuckled, "Just try to not fall."

"Anyways, you got me all interested back there. Do you you know anything about the Capulesia family?" She asked, "Your family seems to hate them so much." Her tone was slightly desperate, and this was mostly due that nobody could tell her what was going on.

"Lady Ahiru... this is not the right moment." He whispered as he drew closer to her, feeling ashamed.

"What do... you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows frowning. Why did no one want to talk to her?

"None know about the surviving daughter, and they must never know." He murmured, looking away.

"YOU KNOW?" She yelled a little too loud, and they got worried glances coming from everyone. He stared at her, surprised, and for few moments did not say anything and just continued to dance gracefully.

"Of course I know!" He stared at her, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Does this whole city _but_ me know?" Ahiru gapped. Fakir shook his head.

"Of course not, they know nothing. All they know is that the Capulesia family is detested by the Montecchi family members, and vice verse. But they have no idea... of the horrors. No, no one knows." he said.

"Ah... alright... But I want to know!" Ahiru childishly begged. They continued dancing for few seconds and then bent down again to whisper in her ear.

"This really is not the appropriate moment," he sighed,"I know. Meet me in the garden to the left of the balcony, in... say ten minutes. As to not arouse suspicion." She shivered at his breath touched her neck, but said nothing. Then the music came at an end, and Fakir bowed down. Ahiru stared at him in complete disbelief.

She was then asked by Mytho himself to dance with her, and for the next five minutes, she danced in paradise. However, even during that perfect dance that she had dreamed off for so long, she found herself going back to Fakir and mostly to what he was about to reveal. She needed to know. When the music stopped, she smiled at Mytho, and went back to her seat for few minutes.

Finally, realizing she had been momentarily distracted from her main goal on going into the garden, Ahiru scrutinized the room. She could see the door that lead to the garden and she turned around, trying to see if anyone was watching her. When she was sure no one was looking at her, she headed towards the door. Quietly and much like a cat, she disappeared into the mist of the night.

* * *

**Thoughts? Romances feels rushed, so I'll try slowing it down. Please review! KR.**


	7. Garden

Sorry for being late. Here it is.

**10/03/2013:** Been edited and revised.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Garden**

Ahiru walked quietly down the marble stairs, the sound of the leaves crumpling under her shoes. She looked up in the garden, her eyes suddenly fixed at a fountain that was in the middle, among all the flowers and plants. A white statue of a woman holding her arms in the air as water rushed out of them was in the middle of the fountain, water trickling down that seemed to glow like star dust. With the moonlight and the stars, it was a truly bewitching sight.

Her eyes flickered next the water, where an elegant, wooden bench was. She walked over, sitting down as she looked around. Where was he?

As if someone had heard her thoughts, Fakir had come out of the shadows, his dark figure looking rather frightening and almost repulsive. Ahiru put her hand over her mouth, shock and fear beholding her. The man slightly smirked, as if he was satisfied with that reaction. Ahiru, red as a tomato, looked away, slightly offended.

"Sorry. I had not _meant_ to frighten you... come along, let's sit down." he said, his tone sounding slightly sarcastic. Her eyes narrowed at him, as she huffed. That liar. She knew perfectly well that he had meant to scare her.

"Why were you hiding, then?" She asked as she followed him to the bench. However, they did not sit down, merely standing and looking at each other.

"You are offended... I am sorry. I did not want anyone to see me all by myself in the garden, in case they would think I was acting in a suspicious manner." he explained as he bowed and motioned for Ahiru to be seated. He sat down beside her.

"Ah... but-but-" She talked, but she felt like like her mouth wasn't moving at all and that she was mumbling.

"Stop muttering so low and articulate!" He remarked, looking a little bored. She glared at him.

"I'll... articulate when I want! As I was saying, you don't mind being seen with me?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, angry.

"Not really, but anyways, I have better things to care about than the good opinion that people have of me." he said.

She looked at him, her blue eyes skeptical. What on Earth could he mean by that? He smiled, as if reading her.

"I understand that look. And this is the reason I brought you here... I have done much research about the Capulesia family, and I am here to reveal it to you. I do have one condition," he said, and she gulped nervously, "Nothing extravagant, don't worry. I just want to ask you that whatever I tell you now, you must promise me not to hold on any grudges about the past, and that, most of all, you must not go spreading it around, as this is confidential."

"Oh," she sighed with relief, "That's all... fine. Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge. B...but what do you mean by that?" She asked, perplexed.

"I mean to say that my family has done terrible things to yours, and I do not want you to hold it against me for that."

"I would not hold it against you even if your family had killed and tortured every single one of my siblings. You-" she hesitated, "You... have no affiliation with what was done in the past. Who your family is does not define you! You're a nice person..." she said, although shivering at the idea that his family would have tortured every single one of her family members...

"You flatter me, greatly. You're seeing me in an exceptionally good light. But I'm glad... that your first opinion of me has changed," he said kindly, "_Moron-girl_." Her ephemeral happiness stopped and she glared at him.

"Don't get too arrogant." Ahiru sighed, "But I saw you, when you're most yourself."

"Most myself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, when you were among the ducks, and nature. No worries," she muttered, smiling sheepishly. There was a long silence, where Ahiru stared at the fountain. "... Fakir?" She dared to ask, trying to be more personal and less formal. He stared at her, a bit surprised, "Well, you see, I was going to ask. Because I have always just talked about myself in the past. But what of ... you. I mean, is-it's hard leading this sort of life?"

This was harder for herself to say. It meant she was asking something about his life, and that she also could not believe how this life could be overly hard. She wanted to live as a noble, and have no worries.

He smiled, just a bit, "Depends. Of the point of view, I suppose. But it's not the sort of life I want to live, to tell the truth. It's so... well, _boring_. Try to picture a beautiful castle, and you find yourself in the most exquisite ballroom your eyes have ever seen. But inside this beautiful sight, there are hundreds, no, thousands of people all dressed in the same color. They talk about the same subject and all have the same expression on your face. That's how it feels."

"Oh." Ahiru whispered. That did sound awful , when she thought of it. But still... the luxury could be worth all that.

"You're lucky, on the other hand," he assured her, and she glanced at him, mildly shocked. Lucky? To live with Uncle? He caught on her thoughts, "What I mean is that you're particularly lucky to be able to feel and see the colors of different cultures, and the diverse personalities of all the people. You get to see that."

Ahiru thought about it. It was true. She was lucky, in that aspect. "Ah... erm...Fa-Fakir, I would like to thank you and-"

"Hush!" he whispered as he put a finger over his mouth and made a sign to move. She blinked and quickly followed the way he pointed out. He gently grabbed her arm and hid both of them behind a tall and magnificent oak tree. She noticed the strong figure of Sir Oliver.

Fakir had hidden them well in the trees, and he was not noticed because of his dark clothing. Ahiru felt the branches rustle against her skin, poking her. She tried her best not to breathe too loudly.

Sir Oliver was with his wife, Milady Juliet. They seemed to be talking and laughing, although Sir Oliver did not look particularly pleased and was saying that the turn of events had been most displeasing.

"Come with me." he ordered, grabbing her wrist, "I'll take you to a place where no one will be able to hear us."

She quietly followed him as he behind a row of trees. They hurried off into a deeper part of the garden, with nearly no light. He grabbed one of the lanterns and continued to walk, as he finally let go of her hand. Ahiru caressed her hand, which seemed to ache slightly and felt strange.

She let herself be guided by the light, walking fast to keep up. Finally, she bumped in Fakir as he stopped. In the dim light from the lantern, she could barely see the outline of his face. She noticed his finger pressed against his mouth and then he pointed to a huge branch that lay against the wall. He pulled it up, revealing a small door. Surprised, she slowly bent down to enter.

"Here, I am sure no one will find us," he assured her as he too entered.

And then, Ahiru was mesmerized.

A small, wild pond was here, with an old, broken statue of nine woman, symbolizing the Nine Muses. There were a few wooden benches, rusty from all their time here. Books were scattered everywhere, as were candles.

"This is my secret garden, you might say... It's a place I like to be when I want to think." he explained, "Do you like it?"

Ahiru gulped, "Why... yes! It is gorgeous!" She exclaimed. She could not believe that such pretty things could exist. Fakir smiled, as if proud and glad that she found it so appealing, "And nobody knows of this place? Is it really yours?" She asked, bewildered. She wished now that she could stay here forever and ever.

"No, I stumbled upon this when I was twelve. I took one book a day here, so I would not raise any suspicion, although I think my mother saw a pattern to my goings-on. But she never said anything about it. Anyway, I haven't shown this to anyone, so please don't repeat this to a soul."

She shook her head, promising she would never break this promise, "It's so pretty..." she smiled sheepishly.

A wild beauty.

Fakir's smile grew larger, looking really thrilled that she liked it so much. Ahiru was really touched that he had decided to show her this secret garden, this beautiful place, "Lady Ahiru, would you like to sit down, perhaps?" He asked.

She nodded and quickly followed him as they both sat down. To her surprise, he took off his leather shoes and sat comfortably. She dared not to follow him on this, as she was scared he would take offense.

"I will be quite direct, Lady Ahiru..." he mumbled, "I'm not very talented with people, as you may have noticed. But I really do wish to tell you all that I've learned about the Montecchi and the Capulesia family."

"Do not be afraid, Fakir. Be as direct as you need to be." she assured him. He sighed, and begun his long speech.

"This feud between our families has been going on for centuries... what I read is that it all began because of rivalry in the court. You see, the Capulesia had always been the King's favorites, and they did not enjoy it when my family began to rise in power, making them the favorites. So they began to try to overthrow the Montecchi family... A lot of small battles and bickering began to arise, and Verona's peace was badly threatened. Murders in the street happened constantly, to the point that the King had to step in. The King made it clear and simple: the next murder would put the murderer in exile." He paused momentarily, picking a rose, "What neither of the families expected is that a secret and passionate love affair had been going on under their noses. The Capulesia daughter, Juliet, had married her lover, Romeo from the Montecchi household. Their love led to more deaths, feuds and eventually, their own deaths." he stopped, letting the rose fall to the ground. All the beauty was still there, but it made Ahiru's heart sink. She felt like the rose had died in vain.

"That is... _atrocious_..." she whispered, her knuckles tightening. It was so foolish... "Why did they have to hate each other like that? Could they not understand that their hate had made destruction and sadness?"

"Yes, they did. Peace and friendship reigned for one century after the death of their deceased children. The Montecchi and Capulesia swore that this feud would cease forever..." he began, but got cut off before he could say anything else.

"Then why does this hatred still exist?" Ahiru cried, although she had not meant for her voice to rise so.

Fakir sighed, "Fifty years ago, the Capulesia stole the jewels of the Lady Montecchi, because they were so indebted. The Montecchi, enraged, killed off the master of the household, namely your grandfather. Now even more furious, the Capulesia said that the Montecchi owed money to them from long past, and that they should not have killed the man without reason. They accused them of having bitter feelings because of the past, and so, they killed off the master of the Montecchi household. My father, Sir Oliver, never forgave your family. He decided to kill every last one of them... and so he did. He killed your uncles, your aunts, your father... but to his great disappointment, your grandmother. This all occurred only twenty years ago, as it took some time before he could put everything into action."

"Oh..." was all she could say. There was a long silence, where nothing was said. She then remembered something, "So... my grandmother lives?"

It was so strange to say this. The word grandmother seemed like a stranger to her; something she had never ever said.

"Yes... or so I think. But this is where the story ends... as far as I know anyway..."

"But I'm confused... you also said previously that my mother might be alive, didn't you? Then what of her?"

"That will be very hard to find out. You see, your grandmother did not agree that her son, your father Federico, should marry your mother. But they eloped, and she refused to see your mother afterward. Your mother, Florence, was a merchant's daughter and was not thought endowed well enough with money and property to be considered for such a marriage. But your father married her and ran away with her, not caring for your grandmother. It had been years since your grandfather had been killed when my father finally found Federico. He murdered him, but decided to let Lady Florence live... they never found the child, namely you. And so, they've been searching for you and your grandmother..."

"Then, how can you know where she is hiding? If your father himself hasn't found her..."

"I do not know, Lady Ahiru. But I believe that I know a place to start to do some research... if you only would give me some time. I think that they might be in Sona, a small village not too far from here..." he told her.

A silence reigned between the two, where Ahiru was really unsure how to express her gratitude. She murmured a thank you, having gone very red. However, it was more the frightening history between their two families that had shocked her. She knew that deep down, she did feel resentment toward Sir Oliver for having taken away her whole family... but even then, she had decided that if ever she were to regain her place, she would put an end to this feud.

"Lady Ahiru..." he whispered.

"Um, well... uh... please call me Ahiru," She was scarlet. This felt so informal, "After you've done tonight, I mean, Fakir- I don't know how to repay this..."

"Well... just promise that you will never hold a grudge against my family. That's enough," Fakir assured her, "I wish for this bloody history not to repeat itself."

"Of course." Ahiru nodded.

"Oh and... Ah..Ahiru?" He hesitated, his voice sounding wrong, "Would you do me the honor of accepting this?" He asked, handing to her a small necklace, "It's nothing much. It's the Montecchi seal that will grant you immunity were you to fall in the clutches of the guards. Show this to my father and he will not be able to harm you." There was a silence, "You're so clumsy after all."

Ahiru sighed, smiling,and accepted the gift.

She looked at him more closely. The sight of him had once been revolting to her, even to the point where she had thought him a horrid man. He was not so handsome... and he was nearly nothing compared to Mytho, for example, but after all the goodness he had shown to her, he now seemed to be stronger and more handsome than any man she had ever seen.

There was a perfect harmony in the air between them as they headed back quietly. Nothing had to be said, but Ahiru's heart was touched with something she had not yet felt: admiration and the feeling of trust.

And finally, as they bade farewell for the rest of the night, he told her, "Don't go anywhere for three days. Stay at your Uncle's house... I will come get you." he promised.

Ahiru bent down, smiling, and said her farewell to him.

* * *

**KR. Please review. **


	8. Rue's Castle

**11/03/2013:** Revisions have been made. Originally, Ahiru was more cranky than in here, but I realized it was too OOC.

**I do not own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rue's Castle**

Ahiru swept the dirt across the floor impatiently. This felt as if she was back to her daily life; as if the whole rest had been just a dream. How _strange_...

It had been one month since the ball. One month and there had been no sign of anyone. Mytho had gone within the first week to see Rue, and since then, no one had visited her, not even Fakir. He had promised her that he would come within a week, but it seemed that he had not managed to complete his quest after all. Or he had deserted her. The idea that he had forgotten her brought a lump to her throat, and a twist to her stomach. She didn't want this, though, because she'd seen his sincerity back then. She wanted to believe that he was coming for her. There had been a problem, perhaps.

But she was worried. For herself and for Fakir. What if he had gotten in trouble?

Pike had tried to comfort her... she had danced, sung and acted for Ahiru. But nothing had cheered up Ahiru's depression. She knew it was silly, that she would never have thought like this before. But now, she simply felt a little tricked. For receiving this hope that never came.

"Ahiru! Can you help me clean up the kitchen?" Pike came into the room, asking in a sweet manner. "I'm cleaning the shelves and whatnot, but I would like your assistance to sweep the floor, if you don't mind."

Ahiru shook her head. "Not at all. I shall help you right away." She followed Pike quickly, and as she did, she winced in pain. Her back had been aching since at least a week ago, mostly due to her lack of sleep and food. She wasn't sick, but she didn't have the will the eat properly nor the energy to sleep.

They went down to the kitchen, a breath of fresh air overwhelming them. Pike had obviously opened the large kitchen windows, and as Ahiru began to sweep the floor, she could smell and nearly feel the town's aroma. A strong odor of bread was in the air, a divine, mouthwatering smell of yeast. Then, also, the faint smell of old leather; leather that had been used in a horse's saddle or in boots. The smell of old leather that had lived a long life, that had been used so many times that it brought a chill in Ahiru's spine as she imagined all the things it had been through. Finally, the faint sound of horses trotting along the stone- paved streets, the sounds of people negotiating over purchases, the sounds of a sword being forged by a swordsmith, and finally, the faint sound of children laughing and screaming as they played a game.

All of it made Ahiru feel nostalgic, as she remembered where she had been truly raised. Even if she did possess some noble blood... did it really change anything? She was still the maid of this household, after all. But these little things had comforted her, and had made her realize that even if she did not possess all the fancy dresses and music, she was still content with this life.

This is what Fakir had told her. She was lucky because she could assimilate with the common folk, and see them with all their values. Maybe one day she could make him discover this feeling.

"Are you feeling better today?" Pike inquired after her, smiling. "I find that thinking early in the morning is the best way to relax."

Ahiru laughed. Pike had read her thoughts, as Ahiru had thought she would. Now that she came to think of it, perhaps Pike had asked for her help simply so that Ahiru could hear and smell the town early in the morning. "Thank...thank you Pike," she whispered like she really meant it. "Oh, and yes, I am feeling much better, all thanks to you."

Pike grinned deviously, obviously content that she had made her friend so happy. "I'm glad... you have been very somber these past days, and I was beginning to worry for your health."

Ahiru nodded. She grabbed a bucket of water and a piece of cloth as she began to scrub the floor. A whole minute went by before she began to talk. "I was just... worried. But-but now I realize that there is something nobles will never feel, and that is the satisfaction I feel after a long day of kneading bread, or from seeing the smiles that the children have as they come home from playing, even if they are starving and covered with mud. That is something I have felt, and... no one can take it away from me. Besides, I haven't given up on Fakir just yet. He gave me this pendant," she showed her the necklace, "as a promise, and I don't believe it's over just yet. I worry, though."

Pike seemed to be in heaven as she heard this. "That was very deep, Ahiru," she laughed. "You know, nobles sometimes think that they can feel this, when in fact they don't... If only they were not all so... _decided_ on what the life of a maid was, they might come to find the little things in life that makes a human being truly happy. To me, the jewels, the dresses... they're all lovely to look at, yes... but they're just materialistic things, aren't they?" Pike said, asking a rhetorical question. Ahiru looked a bit sadly at her friend, knowing how much she loved all the jewelry. "However, Ahiru, you must not hate a whole class of people."

Ahiru smiled sheepishly, "You're right Pike. I can't put all of them in the same basket... Lady Rue, Sir Mytho and even Fakir were all too good to me for me to be able to do that." She clutched the necklace.

"You keep mentioning Fakir in your conversations." Pike teased her. Ahiru flushed red, just a bit.

"It's- not like that. Fakir and I ... we're friends. No, it's more than that... I can't tell you the details, Pike, but he and I share a history that we need to prevent from destructing him... and his family."

"It's... so fresh. To see you like this. I remember you would talk of Mytho all along, and I know that it did not end the way it was supposed to. But I'm glad, even if it's not love as you say, that you care for someone," she smiled, hesitating, "May I confess something?" Pike added.

Ahiru nodded, wondering what this was all about.

"I know this is going to sound silly but... you remind me of myself. When I was fourteen, I fell in love with a man. I was young and you might even say foolish. Every day, when I went to buy some bread, I would see him. He was tall and handsome, although he had no money at all. He earned his meals by entertaining people, by performing acrobatics and whatnot, and he stayed around for some time. A few times, I purposely bought too much bread so I could give him some," she stopped her tale to giggle at the stupidity of a young girl in love. "And he thanked me every time, and he would make me laugh so much... oh Ahiru! He called me pretty and we talked every time we had the chance to."

Ahiru waited, her heart aching already because she knew this was not going to end well. However, she wondered why Pike had never told her of this man. Seeing how she was not continuing her story and seemed to linger to hear some kind of response to her tale, Ahiru could not help and tell the truth. "He sounded like a gentleman."

Pike sighed as she continued her tale, "Oh, he was. But-well, one day, it seemed like everything was going to end perfectly for me. You see, he found a job as a blacksmith. He had finally found the stable job that he needed to live properly. He worked hard every day, and whenever he saw me, he would point me out to his master, and he even told him once: 'That's the girl who cheered me on, who did not give up on me. I think I may very well be in love with her.' I overheard this conversation once, and my heart fluttered with happiness. And one day, as I headed back home, he was there. He told me that when he had enough money, he would buy a small house on the outskirts of the town, and then he would marry me. I was in heaven, as you may imagine."

Ahiru smiled, wondering why she had never heard any of this. Pike had been working for Uncle since she could hold a plate in her hands. It grieved Ahiru that she had never chosen to tell her any of this, "But then, what happened?" She inquired.

"My happiness ended one week later. I witnessed the whole thing, so I know that this is the true story. It was a foggy day, and no birds were singing, as they usually were. I was walking up the street, passing in front of the blacksmith shop to go buy bread, when I heard the clashing of swords. I was a bit frightened, but I turned my head to look. What I saw scarred me for life: five soldiers were fighting against the man I loved, and at last, his sword fell to the floor. They grabbed him violently and yelled that he was under arrest for mass murder. He was taken away, and he saw me just as he was being dragged away. All he could say was 'I'm sorry.' And that was the end of my story." Pike said abruptly, turning away from the other girl. Her voice remained calm, but Ahiru could detect few waves of sadness. "I've never told anyone because... I do not know why, myself. So you see, men of any station in life can deceive us. I don't hope that it will finish so tragically for you, though."

Ahiru caressed Pike's face, as she hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Pike..."

Pike smiled, about to say something, when a loud, booming cry engulfed them. Uncle barged in, looking half furious, half shocked.

"Ahiru!" he roared, making her yelp. He was obviously drunk, but he did not seem in the mood to scold her.

"Y-yes?" She gulped, while Pike looked away to dry off her tears.

"This!" he slammed a letter on the table. "This is a letter written by Lady Rue. You must know who she is, surely." He said, his tone rather demanding. He let himself fall on a chair, looking at her for a response.

"I do know a Lady Rue, Uncle," Ahiru bowed. "but I do not see why she would do me the honor of writing to my uncle."

"Do you not?" he frowned, waiting. Ahiru shook her head, a bit afraid. "Humph! Well, she says here that you've made the most exquisite impression on her, and that she desires that you come to her castle for a whole week!"

The girl gasped, suddenly very stunned. She could not say a word, not even a whisper. She felt Pike tense up next to her.

"Well, I do not know how you bewitched her, but I have no wish to go against the wishes of such a noble lady. So you will pack immediately, and take the carriage to go over there," he ordered, looking at her with resentment. "Who knows? You might find yourself a nice husband and finally get yourself out of this house!"

Ahiru smiled slightly, bowing her head respectfully. There was going to be none of that, but it would serve no purpose to tell Uncle so.

"Begone from my sight!" He shouted then, as if his patience could no longer be stretched. She quickly curtsied again, and hurried out of the room with Pike following closely behind.

She wondered how could the tables have turned in such a short amount of time. However, one thing was on her mind. This would be an occasion to find where Fakir had gone to.

And this would be a good chance to learn more about her family's whereabouts.

**X**

"My dear friend!" Lady Rue exclaimed, reaching out to take Ahiru in her arms. "It's been too long!"

Ahiru returned the hug, wondering if she had done anything special to deserve such effusive treatment. After all, the two had been acquaintances, perhaps friends, but they had not been on very close terms. However, she decided to be as kind as possible to Rue, who was her hostess after all. "Yes it has, Lady Rue." She said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't wait in this cold... come along!" Rue said, offering her arm elegantly. The girl murmured a quick 'thank you' and took it gladly as they began to walk down the paved path.

The carriage had arrived in the middle of a huge garden, which actually looked more like a wondrous forest. With the large pond filled with ducks and the exotic plants growing everywhere, only the stony path made it clear that this was in an estate. The distant black fence that surrounded this beautiful place was not visible through the foliage.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ahiru. Your luggage shall be brought to your room. I made your carriage stop a bit early... I just wanted to show you around a bit. I know how much you love seeing gardens, right?" She asked, smiling conspiratorially. Ahiru blinked, cringing a bit at this. Had Fakir told her about their meeting? With her free hand, Rue brought a lock of her brunette hair back, her reddish eyes still looking intently at Ahiru.

The girl took no notice of the last her sentence. "Yes, thank you. I do love walking." She said a little stiffly, looking away and pretending to be interested in a plant. Just as she said this, she heard a distant 'quack'. Her eyes widened, smiling. She had always loved ducks!

Grinning now, she watched all the small ducklings running everywhere. It was such a touching sight.

"Do you like ducks?" Rue asked, obviously noticing the grin on Ahiru's face. At Ahiru's enthusiastic nod, Rue observed. "You know... now that I see it, you remind me a bit of a duck." Ahiru blinked, her eyebrows rising. Was this a compliment? Or perhaps not. "I mean that in a good way, naturally!" she added, reading her expression. "Ducks are adorable, but always seem to be a little helpless. Yet, one will surprise you by flying away."

Lady Rue seemed sincere, and she did not have the courage to question her further on the subject. Ahiru realized she was exhausted. She had not the energy to debate the topic further.

She decided she might as well hit the bull's-eye right away. "Lady Rue... do you know anything about the Capulesia family?"

They stopped walking and Rue raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "The Capulesia family?" she asked and Ahiru nodded slowly. "Hum... well I've heard of them. The nemesis of the Montecchi family. But all I've heard are only children's tales. Nothing more," she said dully, as she began to walk again. Ahiru stared at her back momentarily and then ran a bit to catch up to her pace. "Why are you interested?" Rue added, not turning around.

"Ah- that is, I..." Ahiru hesitated. "I want to learn more about the Montecchi family and I know they're closely intertwined with the Capulesia household... er, in a bad way naturally b-but..." She mumbled, at a loss for words.

Rue tilted her head towards her, grinning. "Do not worry. I understand. If you want to research more about them, I recommend my father's library. We possess some of the rarest works, and many books that deal with Verona, so if you are going to find anything on them, it has to be here. You are free to wander in and out as much as you want, Lady Ahiru." She told her, taking her arm again as they began to finally arrive to the castle. The castle was a magnificent thing, authentic and ancient, and Ahiru gave a little shiver. This had lived through centuries!

"Thank you..." She whispered, her heart suddenly a little more content. She wanted to ask her about Fakir's current location, but decided to tackle the subject later.

Looking back, Ahiru bit her lip... she hoped Pike was all right. She had left her so quickly that they had barely the time to discuss her problems. She gulped, suddenly feeling like a horrid friend. She would not forget to write to her.

**X**

Her search for information was mostly in vain, as the only new piece of information she had learned were the names of the Capulesia household: Lady Henriette was her grandmother, and she had but one son: Sir Federico who had betrothed Lady Florence which had ultimately lead to... Ahiru.

She sighed heavily, throwing back her hair which she had let loose.

This felt like it had lead to absolutely nothing. It was all good to know their names, but how on Earth would this help her find her grandmother? Her frustration seemed to have reached its limit, and she hated this feeling: she enjoyed being happy, serene and calm. But this whole search had made her cranky.

She stayed there another five minutes, until she heard footsteps approaching. She sighed, thinking Lady Rue would come to see how her search was going. She hid her notes, and pretended to be interested in a random novel that lay on the table.

However, as the person boldly stepped in, she realized it was not Lady Rue. _At all._

"Fa-Fakir!" She got up, her tone a bit startled and squeaky. It was a surprise to see _this_ man... now of all times. He looked as serious and as cold as always, although his hair was slightly messy, "Why are you...?"

"I've come to my cousin's house and I learned you were here... Lady Ahiru, I believe I owe you some form of explanation..." He sighed, looking slightly sorry.

She was not of a spiteful nature, and she was too happy to see him to mind. She nodded, sitting back down and hand gesturing him to do the same.

"You had me worried for a while... but I'm so happy to see ... you" she mumbled, blushing, and quickly changed the subject,"Were any of your searches fruitful?"

"I'm sorry, I know you must be very mad at me..."

"Oh no... ah, I am not the type to dwell on these sort of things... I know it was impossible for you to write to me because of my uncle and... I just am happy to see you have not completely forgotten about me." She smiled.

"Hmph," he scrutinized her, "Anyways. Let's get to the point, shall we?"

"Yes!" Ahiru agreed, detecting a mild feeling of embarrassment in Fakir's face.

"It is all uncertain... But I am fairly certain that I have discovered your grandmother's whereabouts," he finally admitted. "I intend to go check on this tomorrow morning."

"Oh my..." Ahiru blinked, very stressed just at the idea of knowing her actual, living grandmother. "Um, Sir Fakir-?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be a burden to you if I came with you? I would really...well, um- like to meet her." She hoped this would make sense to him. He shrugged.

"I would not have wanted it in another way." Fakir assured her.

* * *

**KR. Hahaha, this story should have been called 'Bread'. :P Leave a review if you want! ^^ **


	9. Grandmother's whereabouts

Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter, as promised! ^^ I hope you like it and thanks again to Moon Shadow Magic for BETA reading this! Also, many thanks to Venus34, QueenyLeAcH, Homurapop22156 and James Birdsong for reviewing!

11/03/2013: Revisions have been made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Grandmother's Whereabouts**

Ahiru and Fakir had been trudging along the muddy path for more than an hour. Neither had said much as they both wanted to keep their energy for whatever was coming next. Ahiru had changed into something a little more appropriate: after all, the supposed whereabouts of her grandmother were located in the mountains near Verona, which required a little hiking. So, here she was, in men's pants and a tunic, and she felt oddly exposed.

She felt lucky that she was with Fakir, who had been so kind to her. He had not said a word about her attire, and Ahiru was glad about it. She really didn't need disapproving looks about how she looked.

"Do you believe she'll-um, well, be there?" Ahiru mumbled, breathing heavily because they had been walking for such a long time over rough hills. She realized that it was a silly question to ask. How could Fakir even predict such a thing? But she was anxious about meeting a new- found member of her family, and she did not want anything to go wrong.

"I don't know..." Fakir sighed, and he seemed to hesitate, knowing the girl needed reassurance. "She might. I really hope that we can meet her, so that she can maybe forgive my family."

"Come again?" asked a puzzled Ahiru. She had not been expecting such a sentiment. But, in a general sense, it did make sense. She had to quit being so oblivious to things around her. It was not always about her. Fakir had his own problems too.

"Well, if I do meet her, I want to be able to say 'sorry' on behalf of my family." Fakir explained, "Your family never deserved what they went through..." A smile touched the corners of Ahiru's lips. He had good intentions.

"That's very noble of you," she said. "I think she will accept that."

Fakir laughed, sounding bitter. "You're very naive. Personally, I don't see why she would."

"I'm not naive!" Ahiru muttered, and Fakir smirked. It was getting hard to continue to walk and talk at the same time. She was panting heavily and needed all her breath, "Please... could we stop for just a minute?"

She must have looked so silly. Fakir sighed and nodded, "So slow."

Ahiru's eyes narrowed at him, as her mouth began to form a grimace, "I don't understand you Fakir. One moment you're just so nice and kind and open to people, and the next you're rude and arrogant and hpmmps-!" Her sentence was blocked with Fakir throwing a blanket in her face.

"Quit rambling so much, and rest yourself for a bit. Or I'll be going on without you." He seemed embarrassed, and he looked away. Ahiru glared at him with frustration. Sometimes, she didn't understand what his true intentions were. He was so sweet at times, and at other times, he infuriated her so much.

But then again, she could be pretty exasperating herself.

After that stop, they continued to walk silently, both exhausted, until they arrived at a small, obscure village. _'Village' was an exaggeration,_ thought Ahiru. This 'village' had barely five houses, which were mostly in ruins and appeared deserted.

"We should start looking," Fakir proposed as they began by knocking on the first door. No response. Fakir pushed the door lightly, and it creaked open. The smell of dirt pervaded the room. It was dark, filthy and oddly peaceful. "No one has lived here for a while," Fakir observed.

"Perhaps-um, we should try another house?" Ahiru proposed sheepishly.

Fakir nodded. "Yes, let's."

However, Fakir headed out first and Ahiru simply examined the room a little further. This had been a place where a family had settled, where people grew and loved one another. This house brought a strange sense of peace to her; as if this little dwelling was a shelter from the outside world.

She headed out, following Fakir's footsteps.

They went to the next house. And the next. And each one had the same aura: lost, mesmerizing and nostalgic. Ahiru made a little tale in her mind, where she imagined the children playing around, running back to their loving mothers.

At last, they arrived to the fourth house. Again, Fakir knocked. This time, the door was locked.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ahiru called, concerned.

She heard footsteps on the creaking wood. The girl suddenly stepped back, aware that she might not be welcome at all. She felt Fakir hold her arm, as if he were going to pull her backwards. She glanced at him, nervous. He didn't stare back, but simply pressed her arm to tell her it would be all right. Then, the door slammed open violently. Ahiru gulped, pushing Fakir back. He tensed up.

An old lady who looked absolutely mad stared at them. With her curly, bushy grey hair and her unnaturally blue eyes that did not look straight ahead, she appeared almost fantastical. "Yes?" She croaked.

Ahiru's expression grew puzzled, unaware how suspicious this made her look. She was perplexed. Could this really be her grandmother? The lady looked... strange. She felt no warm feelings as she had expected to feel. She felt nothing at all. The old woman just looked messy. Surely no lady of noble blood would be dressed in... such a manner. But then again, who was she to judge?

"We are looking for... Henriette Capulesia." Fakir whispered, and in his tone, Ahiru could hear that he was just as confused as she was.

"Oh," the woman squealed. "And who might you be, to be looking for her?"

"So, she's not you? Thanks god!" Ahiru asked, a little relieved. The woman's blue eyes glanced at the girl, as she began to grit her teeth angrily.

"Be quiet you!" she spat. "I thought I asked a question."

"She is Ahiru Capulesia, daughter of Florence and Federico Capulesia, and you will show her some respect!" Fakir growled. The lady's eyes went from him to Ahiru, scrutinizing her from head to toe. They both gulped, unsure what to say next. Ahiru wondered where Fakir got such an idea, to start criticizing an old lady like that. Was this really the smartest way? She realized it wasn't when she saw how annoyed he was at himself.

"Please... She's the only family I have left. I am just trying to find my kin," Ahiru explained, after a long and awkward moment of silence.

"All right," the lady nodded. "But he can't come." Her tone was bitter, disgusted and revolted.

"But-" Ahiru began, very aware she may be stepping over some boundaries.

"You really take me for some fool? You think I cannot recognize the Montecchi's seal on his sword?" she screeched. "I do not trust a Montecchi. And why do you have the seal on that necklace of yours if you're a Capulesia?"

Fakir seemed embarrassed, as he tried to hide his sword. The sword itself was plain, but it was the leather that protected the weapon that gave it away: it was a high quality leather, and a small emblem of a rose was hand- tooled into it. Surely he should have thought of that before.

"My necklace is a protection. And he is a good man." Ahiru insisted, not wanting to leave Fakir behind. He, too, had come for a reason. He should not be left out like this!

"Hmph, a good man with a foul name then."

Ahiru glanced at Fakir, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She didn't _want_ to leave him all alone... Fakir smiled reassuringly and pushed her toward the old woman. Fakir did not seem to mind very much, and though Ahiru did not want to leave him behind, she was too eager to meet her grandmother.

_Curiosity killed the cat, as they say,_ she thought, biting her lips.

"Very well. Follow me," the lady said, her firm voice snapping Ahiru out of her thoughts.

So Ahiru did, reluctantly leaving her friend behind. The inside was dusty and the smell that rose in the air was antique; however, it was a reassuring smell to the girl because it reminded her of books locked away in a big library: Uncle's library.

The woman led her to a door, on which she knocked on few times. "Ma'am, there is a child claiming to be your granddaughter. She's just behind me," she said. Ahiru wanted to giggle, because it sounded so very false. She wondered if her grandmother would think the same.

There was a long, awkward pause in which Ahiru just fidgeted with her hands.

"Let her in." A voice full of pride ordered. The woman nodded in the girl's direction and gently opened the door, letting Ahiru step in first. Ahiru marveled at the inside. Unlike the rest of the house, this bedroom was decorated in a simple but elegant manner.

Then, she saw Henriette Capulesia. The old woman rose from a chair, her back facing Ahiru. The girl frowned, waiting to see the face of this stranger. She wore a long, laced blue cotton dress that was old- fashioned but pretty. She had long, grey hair that fell in a cascade of silver straight down her back.

Then, she finally turned around. Her expression had no curiosity in it whatsoever, and she looked at the girl with an almost cold air. She seemed to wait for something.

Ahiru blushed, embarrassed as she looked away. She curtsied quickly. "Oh-um, hello, Milady. I am Ahiru... Capulesia." She whispered, gulping. Was this too much? Had she already triggered the disgust of her grandmother?

"Rise, child," Henriette said in a serious manner. Ahiru did, and blue eyes met green ones. "_You_ look like your mother. Even dressed like her." It was almost an accusation. Ahiru glanced at her manly attire, confused.

"Um, I-" She looked away, embarrassed. She was losing control of her speech; if ever she had any.

"And you are just as talented with words as she was," she added sharply, wounding Ahiru a bit more than the girl had expected. Ahiru bit her lip. "So, why are you here?"

Ahiru took a deep breath. She had convinced herself that her family would be of a most agreeable nature, but this seemed not to be the case. "I... thought meeting you would-" she hesitated. What exactly did she feel? "I thought it would enlighten me." _Yes, how clever. Going with big words._

Henriette laughed coldly. "Thought I'd take you in because you share some of my blood?" She turned away from her granddaughter to toy with some ornaments.

Ahiru sighed. "I just... thought you'd be something... more." Her tone was full of sorrow, betrayed by the high expectations she had set for herself. She knew it wasn't really fair. Maybe Henriette Capulesia was just playing with her and deep down, she was a good woman. In fact, looking in those dazzling eyes, Ahiru was sure there was goodness in her. However, her expectations were crushed, and there was no going back.

Henriette laughed again, but said nothing.

"I am... sorry," Ahiru looked down. "I did not know you felt like this about me."

"Child, I did not even know you still existed until recently," she said. This, for some unknown reason, gave a little hope to Ahiru. She hoped that perhaps Henriette just hadn't fully acknowledged her existence, and that all she needed was a little time.

Ahiru frowned. "Oh?"

"I learned about you when my trusted friend, Philip Ord, stole your pendant."

Ahiru gasped. "You have it? You must give it back to me!" She said bluntly. She never meant it as an order, of course, but it was the only precious object she owned. She closed her eyes, awaiting a slap of some form. Never, in all her life, had she addressed a superior in such a manner. Well, maybe Fakir, but she had come to respect him. Henriette, on the other hand, she did not respect yet. Therefore, she knew she was toying with danger.

"I must, I must?" she scoffed. "Are you going to order me around, child?" Lady Henriette turned around, scrutinizing her with arrogant eyes. Ahiru shook her head. "Here it is." She threw the pendant swiftly. Ahiru did not catch it and heard it echo as it clattered on the stone floor. She sighed, picking it up and looked at her grandmother's stare.

"You are pretty, I suppose. You have your father's hair." She said, turning away again. Ahiru rose up, a smile appearing on her face. Was this the first bond that she had read so much about?

"Really?" Ahiru asked, mesmerized by this new piece of information. Her tone was a little too excited. "Could you tell me more about him?"

Henriette looked at the girl once again, suddenly curious. "He was my dear son. His name was Federico Capulesia. He was an intelligent, handsome man. He was a fair man, with good morals and particular talents with swords and music. He was raised in a good, proper way. However, he betrayed me and thus broke my heart when he married your mother," she said spitefully. "I swore never to say a good word about him after that... but I suppose my heart has changed over the years since his death."

There was a moment of silence. Ahiru smiled. Henriette Capulesia wanted to appear as an arrogant woman, but deep down, she still cared for her son. Maybe she even liked her mother, at one point.

"Why do you hate my mother?" Ahiru said quietly. Henriette looked at her coldly.

"She was nothing but a low-life, an attention- seeking girl! Don't think she was something grand," she shook her head. "Because she really was not!"

Ahiru defied her stare, looking horrified. "How can you say something like that! Your son... my dad," it felt so strange, "loved that woman. I may not have known her but... if you trusted your son's good judgement, then she must have been good." Of course, this was untrue. How could she know such a thing? But the picture in her pendant told her better.

"And how would you know, child?" She began to raise her voice.

The girl shook her head. "Why do you bear so much hatred? It will prevent you from ever making peace with the Montecchi household..." And then, as soon as she had said that, she knew it had been a mistake. She stopped herself, horror-struck as she gasped a bit.

"Make peace with them? Are you mad?" Henriette shot her a furious glare. Ahiru shook her head in disbelief. What was wrong with both these families? "You think I would forgive the family who murdered my son? Who murdered my husband? " Her voice was louder, and more imposing than ever.

However, Ahiru wanted to say all that was on her heart. So, she dared. "Yes... I did," she paused, unsure what to say. "There is no use dwelling on this feud, on the past... besides, I've met them and they are not all that bad-" Ahiru began, mumbling.

"Disgrace!" Henriette knocked her chair to the floor. "Get out!" She was not looking at her granddaughter anymore, as if she was ashamed of having talked to her. Ahiru was heart-broken. She had gone too far. As usual.

The elderly maid quickly entered and grabbed Ahiru by the shoulders. Ahiru looked at her grandmother, hurt. She was about to object when the shrieks of Henriette intensified.

"Come." The maid croaked, dragging the girl outside. She opened the door, which almost blinded Ahiru from all the light.

"Please... tell her I am sorry, I just meant-" The girl tried to explain, but again, she found herself at a loss for words. She hated this feeling.

"I believe you have done enough."

And then, the door slammed shut, sealing her family away forever. Ahiru stared at the wooden door with an urge to strike it, but she was too sad for that. She was so foolish. She stared at the door for a minute or two, until she remembered she was not completely alone.

"Ahiru?" Fakir's hoarse voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around, angry and grief- stricken. "So?" He pressed. He had probably heard the yelling. She dared not look at him in the face; instead, she simply examined the muddy ground.

"I-" she began, unsure how to say this. "I am just a bit disappointed. I really... expected more." She gulped. She would not cry. Not now.

"I'm sorry..." He said, letting his voice trail off. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Oh... um, no don't be!" she reassured him, fake-grinning. "I did get back my pendant, which was the thing I really cared about!" Which was a light-hearted thing to say.

It was a lie. Fakir seemed to want to say something more but he never opened his mouth after that. They walked silently, Ahiru still shaken by the turn of events. She wanted to cry. But for the sake of her reputation, she didn't. Even if no one could see her, she did not want to let this get to her. Henriette Capulesia was not worth her tears.

**X**

"Fa-Fakir... I wanted to thank you for coming with me. It means a lot." Ahiru managed a smile as they stepped inside Rue's castle. She had calmed down, and it was all thanks to him. He had figured out that talking would not help her, and instead had taken a beautiful path to go back down to Verona. There had been such a wondrous view of the city that it had made Ahiru realize the greatness of where she lived. She could imagine some parts of the city. She could almost smell the city.

She owed it to him. Yet again.

"I am glad to have taken this journey with you... but you did not get any information about your mother, by any chance?" Fakir asked, his face puzzled. Now that he was about to let her be, he was trying to get some kind of speech out of her. They headed towards the library, where they knew no one would find them.

"No... my grandmother seemed to hate her too much to tell me anything of importance about her." Ahiru sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he simply said. And that was enough.

They sat down in the library as they each grabbed a book. There was a long silence which gave Ahiru the opportunity to think a bit. She had thought this through about a hundred times. She wondered why Henriette loathed her mother so very much. And why she was taking it out on her granddaughter.

And there was another thing. Fakir did not seem to have minded not going inside with her, yet he had made the long journey for that purpose. To apologize. She glanced at Fakir. Why did he bother helping her like this? "Sir Fakir?"

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes fixed on his novel. Ahiru bit her lower lip. Would this be awkward?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Was it out of friendship, out of pity or from compassion? What was it exactly that drove this man to help her like this?

Fakir looked at her, confused. He hesitated, thinking about the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you helping me like this? I should be your enemy because of my name and because of how I acted the first time we met," she mumbled, a bit embarrassed. This seemed so silly.

"Well, I guess I am doing this for the reasons you listed," he said dully. Ahiru frowned, not understanding. He sighed. "What I mean to say is this: I want to cut out this hatred our two families have had for the past centuries. It doesn't make sense. And since you are heir to the Capulesia family, I want to help you."

"I'm an heir to nothing at all," Ahiru said, confused. "The Capulesia household lost everything years ago, and my grandmother hates me."

"That's not true. I think she'll reconsider and contact you. Because in the end, you're still the last of her household. That has to mean something to her. Besides, your first comment is not true. Your grandmother still owns a lot of property in Venice. it's just she can't go there because of the threat of my father. He might kill her when he has the chance."

"_Oh_." Ahiru said, taking in everything he had just said.

"Yes, and more about why I'm helping you. You have to realize that you have an... interesting personality." Fakir chuckled.

"Eh? Are you calling me mentally deranged?" she said a little too loudly, and flushed at her squealing voice. Fakir sighed, looking at her with some kind of exasperation. There was a silence for some moments.

"No, I'm saying you're unlike the rest of the nobles. And servants, as well. So you see, I also want to help you because you're my friend."

"I am?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. Fakir lost his patience, if ever he had any.

"Yes, think about it... no servant would ever dare talk to me as an equal." Fakir seemed to look at her a bit somberly. "And all the other nobles treat me the way they do because of my name... I have never been considered for... me." Ahiru's heart began to race faster than usual. He seemed flustered at this, and as soon as Ahiru opened her mouth, he promptly cut her off. "But don't go thinking I'll be helping you with all your problems! Now be quiet. I'm trying to read-" But he could not finish his sentence, because the door had swung open, and Mytho had stepped in, grinning happily.

"Ahiru!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Why, Rue did not tell me you were here?"

"Mytho!" She smiled sheepishly, getting up to hug him tightly. Her mind was still distracted with the information Fakir had just told her, so it was a bit hard to keep up. Mytho laughed at her dazzled expression, and nodded in Fakir's direction.

"Hello Fakir," They shook hands, grinning to each other. "I take it you know why I'm here?" Fakir murmured an 'of course.' and Ahiru just looked at both of them in a confused manner.

"What are you two talking about?"

Mytho looked embarrassed, "It's that... I came to ask for the blessing of my... future father-in-law."

Ahiru's heart fluttered with joy, suddenly forgetting all of the previous events of the day. At last, it was now official! Not that love had to be anything official to make it real, but she was convinced that this step would only reinforce the love Rue and Mytho had for one another. She was happy. Truly. Something good was happening for Mytho, and she felt as if it were part of her too. Because Mytho had always been there for her when times had been hard, and now, here she was, for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. KR. **


	10. Proposal

*waves frenetically* ... Um, hi. Am I still welcome here? Almost a year. Since I last updated. Ah... oops? I have had a crazy year with lots of things happening to me, both personal and scholastic, which I'm not going to get into, but I felt a loss of words and didn't have the will to write anymore. But... I'm back? I've written the next two chapters, so don't be afraid about me not updating.

Oh also, I've revised all the chapters before this one. Quite important. So if you want to reread it, I mean, I'll not stop you! There are few things that have changed, but nothing to do with the plot. Just the flow of the story, the romance and all that. :) I am dead set on finishing this story this year. 2013! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Proposal**

Two days had passed since Fakir and Ahiru had visited Henriette Capulesia. Mytho was not in a hurry to go to announce and ask for the hand of Rue Thomas, as he was a bit terrified and shy. Everyone just assumed that Mytho was here for his weekly visit, and Rue was patient yet giddy.

However, that morning, Mytho had left a note to Rue's maid telling her to wake Rue promptly at ten o'clock, to make sure that she would be ready to accept the marriage proposal when he would finish his talk with Sir Thomas.

It was now _eleven thirty_.

Rue, Fakir and Ahiru had been awaiting Mytho's return for more than an hour. They sat outside Sir Thomases' office. It was stressful and it was the first time that Rue actually looked afraid since Ahiru had come to know her. And if it was possible, she looked even more pale than usual.

Rue fidgeted with a piece of torn fabric that she clutched tightly in her hands.

"Don't worry Rue. Everything will go just fine. You know how much your father adores Mytho." Fakir at last commented as he saw the expression on the brunette's face. Rue smiled, unsure, and nodded.

Ahiru blinked. She had forgotten but Fakir and Rue were close. It was sort of sweet. She had not seen Rue interact with anybody else but Mytho, and seeing this other side of her was rather refreshing.

"I know," she sighed, "My heart just worries for Mytho. He's so timid that sometimes I just forget that he is equally strong and brave."

Ahiru smiled happily, "I think..." she began, "that your love for Mytho will make him strong. He will know what to say, and you two will live happily ever after." It sounded childish when she was saying it, but she hoped it would give the right sort of feeling to the nervous wreck that Rue was becoming.

"Thank you, Lady Ahiru. It's... very innocent, how you sound. Like a duck." Rue laughed, remembering what she had previously said about Ahiru looking like a duck. Ahiru grimaced, fake laughing along, but noticed that Fakir was staring at her with a sly smile. She blushed a bit, humiliated, and looked away. At least, she was content that she was making Rue think of something else than the blessing of her father.

Finally, the door swung open and Mytho stepped out with Sir Thomas. Rue's father was laughing and half hugging the boy. Lady Rue got up, her face looking radiant.

"Oh Rue, I knew it would be him when I saw you dance a month ago at the ball!" Sir Thomas roared, patting Mytho's back. Mytho laughed nervously, "My senses never seem to fail on me!"

"Of course, Papa," Rue said softly, "Plus the fact that he came to visit three times a week after the ball."

"Yes! Well, you have my consent and my blessing, daughter! Mytho will be a fine husband. I think we should go announce it to the rest of the family! Your mother will be so pleased as she suspected this attachment long before the party. I propose to have a dinner with everyone. I will send word to my brother and his family! I see Fakir is already here, anyways," he patted Fakir on the shoulder and gazed upon Ahiru, "and Miss Ahiru is more than welcome to stay."

They all thanked him. Ahiru felt a little out of place in this joyful occasion but it seemed that she was there to represent the side of Mytho's family that didn't exist. Indeed, at the age of twelve, his two parents had died in a fire, leaving him alone and with no one else in life, although they had left him a big castle to look after. But ever since that time, Ahiru had sometimes felt like the family he didn't have.

Rue was smiling ever so sweetly, looking at her husband-to-be.

**X**

They all celebrated with a great feast in honor of Rue and Mytho. The whole family was there: Rue's younger siblings, their parents, Fakir's parents, Fakir and even Ahiru.

Ahiru really enjoyed seeing this side of the family. The Montecchis were a closely knit family, and she wished that she could have that same possibility one day. She thought about her grandmother, and wondered if she would ever see her again. But mostly, she looked at all of them.

She meditated on the thought of them finding out. What would they do if she suddenly announced that she was Capulesia? She shivered. This was something she would rather not think about. She imagined that Sir Oliver would kill her on the spot, and that Lady Rue would look so disappointed.

The wedding was scheduled to be in exactly two weeks, as all the family was very concerned about them two being married fast. Rue's mother began to worry about preparations, and her younger sisters were already planning what they would be wearing.

Ahiru found Fakir staring at her near the end of the dinner party. She took it as an occasion to ask something that had been bugging her ever since the visit to her grandmother's. She came up to him, "Fakir?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh... well, I was wondering about something-" She began, but got cut off when Sir Thomas announced that the males of the party should go out hunting, and that they should leave all the ladies by themselves. Ahiru blinked. She could ask him later, if she wanted to, "N-Never mind. You have fun."

To tell the truth, she did have something important to give to him. She wanted to repay him for what he had done for her, and hoped that what she had to offer would suffice. The afternoon finished with all the women playing a game of cards as they talked about men, about jewelry and about novels.

During that afternoon, Ahiru talked to Lady Juliet, Fakir's mother, for the first time.

"You must be Lady Ahiru..." Lady Juliet began, after another round of poker being won by Rue, "Would you like to walk with me?" Ahiru blinked and gulped. She wondered what the woman could possibly want. However, she nonchalantly accepted the request and together they went to walk in the enchanting garden, "It's beautiful, is it not?"

They were standing next to a pound with ducks, where the flowers were blooming and the petals were dancing with the wind. There were old statues of roman gods that were sculpted traditionally.

"Oh... yes!"

Lady Juliet was a skeletal, petite woman with brown hair that were rolled up into two buns on top of her head. She had deep, green eyes and skin that was the color of coffee. Overall, she seemed like a sweet lady, and had few common traits with Fakir.

"You seem to be getting on well with my son," she noticed as her fingers brushed the petals of a rose.

"Oh, ah..." Her cheeks went red for a bit, "Fakir is a kind person, and he has helped me a lot." Ahiru smiled, trying to compose herself. She couldn't tell Lady Juliet the truth about her connections to Fakir, but she did want to inform her that she had raised her son well.

Lady Juliet stared at her, as if she saw the shadow of an old friend. In a way that was almost familiar, "He is a good boy. I think you do him good. These days, he seems more airy and lighthearted. I think it's because of you."

"Oh no! No, no, no. Not because of me." Ahiru muttered, flushing scarlet. She had not seen this path going. Why was Lady Juliet complimenting her? Her heart had skipped a beat, and she was looking at the opposite side of Lady Juliet.

Lady Juliet grinned for the first time, "Lady... Ahiru," she shook her head, "don't discredit yourself so much. Fakir has... never been easy. He has always had a soul that is not meant for this noble life, and yet that is what he is entitled to. I wish he could see another aspect of this life... but. Oh nevermind." She shook her head.

For the next five minutes, nothing was said. The two women bent down next to the ducks, and began to watch them paddle in the water. Ahiru looked at her reflection in the water, and was amused to see the waves distort her image and laughed when a little duck swam to her.

"Where is your family from?" Lady Juliet began interrogating her, smiling tenderly.

"Ah... well I was adopted," Ahiru admitted, feeling exposed, "and I currently live with my adoptive uncle."

"And your adoptive family's name?"

"Greenaidge."

"Oh... I see," she laughed faintly at something and Ahiru guessed that there must be an inside joke, because she really didn't see how her name was funny, "I used to know the family rather well. Was your adoptive father Oswald Greenaidge?" Ahiru nodded, picking up a flower, "I was sad to hear of his death, few years back. I used... to have a mutual friend, you might say. I was rather fond of him." She seemed somber all of a sudden.

Ahiru didn't know why she was telling her all this information, but she listened with an open heart, "Have you two kept contact?"

"Who?"

"The friend you mentioned. Sorry. I just could not help but notice that you seemed... sad." Ahiru blinked, and Lady Juliet smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you for noticing that. I see why you're such a blissful person to keep around. Well... I try. But she is not an easy person to keep contact with, and I have not heard from her for almost two years."

"I see..." Ahiru nodded. She wanted to ask more, but Lady Juliet suddenly said that it was getting chilly, and proposed for them to go back inside. Ahiru could see she had picked a sensitive subject, so she agreed and together they joined the group of women who were busy playing a card game.

**X**

That evening, she found Fakir reading comfortably in the library.

"Fakir," she smiled. Outside, the day was dawning, and she could detect the stars, "I was searching for you."

Fakir raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Ahiru's cheeks went a little red. This was not going to be easy to say. In the past days, all Fakir and her had talked about was the whole feud between Capulesia and Montecchi, but the girl was determined to change that. She wanted to help him. She wanted to develop this friendship and she wanted to learn more about Fakir. Because, outside of this whole conflict, she really didn't know that much about him.

"Hello?" Fakir demanded, after a long silence. Ahiru went scarlet, and now she just wanted to run away. She knew she would start blubbering even if she did start to talk now.

"Uh-I, ah... I mean-oh, eur..." She stared at the ground. Pike was the one who had written to her just this morning, telling her she should try to be more outgoing and talk to Fakir. Properly talk, that is. And the conversation with Lady Juliet earlier during her day had only enforced her will.

Fakir gazed at her as if she had gone mental, "Ahiru, did something happen?" He got up, approaching her a bit.

"D...Don't come near!" Ahiru yelled, putting a hand on her face, "I mean. Sorry. Wait." She tried to compose herself, "This is not coming out right. Wait here."

She went out of the library, closing the door shut and went quickly to the kitchen where she asked for a cup of water. Fresh water was always a way to soothe her. Promptly after having engorged the liquid, she raced back to the library, where sure enough, Fakir was waiting, sitting down as he held his head with an arm. He looked puzzled.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you something but-but then I was distracted by the stars outside." Ahiru mumbled. _What an excuse that was_. Fakir looked outside the large window and back her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh? That makes no sense."

"But-but..." Ahiru fidgeted with her fingers, "But...anyways. I wanted to ask you to- well, I was planning on going to the market in few days. You know, to buy something for Rue and Mytho. And well... I... uh... know... well I remembered you wanted to see the local colors of the people..."

Ahiru was trying her best not to look completely pathetic, as she fidgeted with her fingers and her face turned into a grimace.

Fakir blinked, thinking about it, "Oh... of course, I'll come."

"Really? Oh well I was surprised because well-uh you never really -um," Ahiru muttered, smiling contently. Fakir blinked, a bit surprised that she would be so happy.

"_Moron_, what are you mumbling about?" Fakir said, sighing.

"M...M-Moron?" She grimaced.

"Yeah, that's what you are." Fakir sighed, "you _idiot_."

Ahiru glared at him. So infuriating.

"I'm not a moron!" However, she stopped talking and seemed to notice something because she began to grin again, "Goodnight then Fakir!" She skipped out the room.

Fakir was left alone in the library, something he was grateful for. He was feeling very strange at the moment. He could not put his finger on the word, but his body felt like it was in... pain. Dull pain.

He couldn't understand what this meant to that silly girl, and why she had grinned like that when he had clearly just been rude to her.

_Had he... flirted with her? _

He blushed just a bit at that thought. No, this was Ahiru. She was too naive and childish to be flirted with. Perhaps she has bipolar personality. This was confusing.

Shaking his head in frustration, he found himself more at ease once he began to get lost in his book, away from all the worries that the foolish girl was causing him.

* * *

**There it is! My style has perhaps a bit changed. I used to be more elaborate, but I'm trying to go a simpler style nowadays. Going to write shorter chapters(ish) but probably more of them. The romance(ish) is starting slowly. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! KR. **


	11. Horses and Markets

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far; your kind words are really stimulating. ^^ And a Happy Easter to whoever celebrates it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Horses and Markets**

Ahiru woke up early that morning feeling rather excited. It had been almost four days since Mytho and Rue had been betrothed to one and another, and in a week and a half, Mytho's and Rue's wedding was scheduled. This meant that they were frantically running everywhere, preparing all the small details. After all, all the nobles of the region were invited.

But today, Ahiru was going away from this life. Fakir and Ahiru were going to the market to buy something for the new bride and groom. She was escaping to her town.

That morning, she got up early and began to prepare herself by braiding her orange, wild hair that simply could not be tamed. She sighed, exasperated, and abandoned her quest of looking good. After that, she put on a simple brown dress that, perhaps, would make all the women of this castle shiver in disgust, but it would allow Ahiru to roam around as she pleased. If she wore something too fancy, she would be stared at.

She decided to leave her pendant in her room, away from all curious eyes. She hid it in her clothes. "Stay safe, Mum," she said to it cheerfully, "and wish me good luck!"

She found Fakir waiting for her outside with two horses already saddled. He was looking at the garden. Ahiru approached him and tapped his shoulder as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing, Fakir?" she asked in disbelief, smiling slightly. He turned around at her, and wanted to say something but then realized she had asked a question. He looked at his own clothing.

He was wearing clothes worthy of fine leather shoes with cotton pants and a puffy white shirt. Over it all, he wore a green, refined vest and a black coat. He would look _very_ out of place.

"...Is it too much?"

"Uh...yeah," Ahiru said with a grimace. "You know, we're not going to visit the King. Or a Pirate-lord. You don't need to look like a pirate."

"P...pirate?" Fakir said, his tone revealing a mix of astonishment and anger.

"Well, with your puffy shirt, it kinda looks like...um...well, Fakir?" She stared as his expression changed to irritation. What was she doing, getting him furious?

"_Moron_," he said. "I'll go change into something more..._rural_." He shivered and handed her the reins of the horses as he stumbled back towards the castle.

Ahiru sighed with relief.

She stared at the horses, who were looking at her with much curiosity. She gulped. She had never ridden a horse before. Sure, she had gone on rides with ponies in her younger days, but that was years ago.

Perhaps that was something she should have mentioned to Fakir.

**X**

"Are you coming or not?" Fakir cried out, exasperated as he stopped his horse for the fifth time. Looking back, he saw the other horse canter gently towards him, his rider clutching onto the mane, not even looking where she was going. He sighed. "I thought you had told me you gone on rides before..."

The horse continued to canter, ignoring entirely its companion that had stopped. "..._Idiot_." Fakir groaned, nudging his horse to catch up.

Ahiru's face was buried in the mane of the animal. Her horse stopped once Fakir came in front of him. Ahiru's horse put his head down to graze for a while. Ahiru yelped and sat back in the saddle, nearly tumbling down. She had a panicked expression on her face.

"I...I'm not used to ride in this way. I mean, amazonian and all..." This was true. Women were expected to ride with their legs on one side while men could have one leg on each side to balance it out. "Besides..." she fidgeted with her fingers, "it's been a while since I last went for a ride."

Fakir shook his head, but he began to smile just a bit. "You are so helpless, sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Come on, give me the reins," he said more gently, and she did what she was told. He tied the reins to his saddle. "Hold onto the mane of the horse, and use the stirrups to balance your weigh. Never mind about looking good; use the men's way of riding. No one's here to see you, so it's fine."

Ahiru flushed and did as she was told. "_You_...are." It was a whisper that was so low that she knew he had not heard her.

There a small pause as she mumbled incoherent things to herself and fidgeted in her seat.

"You _are_ the same girl who fought me to get bread, right?" He sighed, chuckling. Ahiru glared at him. Her horse began to follow the light trot of Fakir's horse. She had not realized before, but she felt...seasick on the horse. Or to be more correct, horsesick.

At last they arrived at the market, Ahiru panting and urging her stomach to stay put. They got off their horses, and Ahiru grinned at the music that was playing in the center of the markets and watched the different shops that were opening.

"Come on," Ahiru said as she helped him tie the horses next to the market. Fakir gave a gold coin to a man to look after the horses, and then followed Ahiru through the market.

It was Fakir's first time to ever step into the local market for the peasants. Almost every single person here was covered in filth and mud, smelled revolting and looked like they had been wearing the same item of clothing for the last two years. Their clothing was used, outdated and dull. Most of them were missing a tooth or two and had their hair tied up in a manner that would offend most of the nobles. Even Ahiru, who came here every month, could not get used to their way of living. She was in the high part of the peasantry, while these merchants here were farmers.

However, even after this, Fakir did not really mind. He had felt repulsion and shock when he had first seen this way of living. But these people, who lived in terrible living conditions, were smiling. Grinning, even. That thought made Fakir look past their ugliness and saw that the heart of a peasant lay where beer, music and laughter was.

They explored the markets for four hours. They bought various things but mostly stared at all the food and clothing.

Fakir found himself discovering new hobbies and new talents he hadn't known existed before. He met all sorts of people, and mostly, found himself actually laughing along at many things. When Ahiru and Fakir went to eat something, they found a small restaurant where they tried _tortellini_, a specialty, and a few girls even came up to him to get him to dance. At first, the idea had seemed ridiculous, but he found himself enjoying the more rural, moving dances. Ahiru seemed to know a couple, and she tried to teach them to the best of her abilities.

Once they went back outside, she showed him the traditional food for Verona and the region. Fakir had lived _all his life_ in Verona, but there were a couple of things he hadn't even know existed before.

"What is that?" Fakir whispered to Ahiru as he glanced at wooden pieces. They were near the end of the market, and they had stumbled on the more creative shops.

"They're statues." Ahiru laughed at his reaction, and showed him. "It's a depiction of different places in Verona. Look, this is the _Ponte Pietra_."

Fakir nodded, and looked at the wooden figurines. He had seen marbles statues before, but this was new to him. Moreover, most of these were full of details and he was surprised to see that they only cost three liras. "They're handmade!" one of the merchants explained, and he showed them his little workshop.

"How much time does it take you to make this?"

"Oh...depends. _Ponte Pietra_ took 'round five hour, I reckon." He shrugged. Fakir was full of disbelief at this, and almost sick. This man...only made three liras for something that took five hours to do? That did not seem plausible.

"Do you sell a lot of these?" he asked, further interested. Ahiru was smiling, her expression tender. She was very amused about Fakir's reactions, but also, she was happy that he could discover this other reality.

"Not too many. Folks 'round here aren't too interested." The man was young enough and strongly built. His face shone through the dirt and he wore an old hat.

"But you sell them anyway?" Fakir questioned, curious.

"I help my Ma' on the farm, and in exchange she allows me to sell'em," the man said. "Would you like one?"

Fakir seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I'll take the lot."

The merchant stared at Fakir, bewildered. He began trembling, letting go of one, which he quickly caught. He gulped, nervous. "...All..._twelve_?"

Fakir nodded, taking out twenty four liras and handing them to the man. The farmer looked like he was dreaming, dazzled, but accepted the money, staring down at it. He suddenly seem struck with the reality, and he neatly packed all the statues and gave them to Fakir. Ahiru took them in her bag. He still seemed amazed as Fakir and Ahiru walked away.

Ahiru was grinning childishly and Fakir was avoiding her glance. "You—you know...Fakir. If you continue in that direction, you're going to be broke."

Fakir sighed. "I know. That was perhaps foolish. But that man...had worked _so hard_ to finish all these statues. Besides, they'll be a great gift for Rue and Mytho. Best not mention where we got them, though."

Ahiru's eyes sparkled. "Yup. Oh, can I go look at the animals? There's a donkey!" Ahiru suddenly seemed excited and ran ahead, moving through the crowds of people, and Fakir quickly lost sight of her.

_That moron_.

He pushed through the people, excusing himself, and detected the mass of orange hair. Ahiru was smiling, petting the donkey with much love. A couple of children had already gathered around her, looking at her hair with envy.

"You're like a princewss!" A little girl grinned, showing the few teeth she had. Ahiru laughed and thanked the child.

"Where's your prince?"

"Can we add flowers to your hair?"

"What's your name?"

Ahiru was very well-liked by the children, it seemed. For one, she was clean. But most importantly, orange hair like hers was so rare in Italy that when people did see her, they assumed that she was from somewhere else. She was exotic.

Fakir just watched from far away, smiling just a bit, and then suddenly had an idea to lighten all of them up. He approached her, and the children stared up at him, a bit frightened. He bent to their level and said, "Hello. If I give you each a wooden statue, would you put all the flowers you want in Ahiru's hair?"

The children blinked for a moment and looked really happy all of a sudden. They all nodded, and went right to work. Ahiru looked at Fakir, surprised.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?"

"Hmph, nothing. Entertaining the children. Anyway, stop mumbling and sit down. Let the children enjoy themselves."

Few minutes after, the children came back with dozens of wildflowers of all different colors and aromas and began putting them into Ahiru's long hair. She was bending down on the ground, grinning at all the children.

It seemed like they were knitting the flowers into Ahiru's hair, and the girl enjoyed smelling the appetizing scent. Once they were done, they all cooed around Ahiru. For once, her hair did not look completely wild like a bird's nest. It looked neat, and once tamed by the flowers, it went well with her figure and face. Each child went to retrieve their statue. They thanked Fakir, calling him the Knight of Verona once they saw his sword, and begged for him to take it out, but he refused, saying it was too dangerous.

"Well, I have six figurines left. That should, hopefully, be enough for my cousin," Fakir said, a little tired. The sun was beginning to set.

"I'll say. I'm exhausted!" Ahiru sighed. "Those children were cute, but the six of them were really tiring. But you're quite good with children, _oh Knight of Verona_."

Fakir was about to retort something when he noticed a little girl standing next to the donkey, glancing at them with big, round eyes. When she noticed them, she came to them, and pulled on Ahiru's dress.

"Um...excuse me..." she began, nudging Ahiru. She looked so sweet and innocent.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Suddenly, her tone changed altogether. "Are you two _lovey dovey_?" the girl asked with a booming voice. She had big round cheeks and blue eyes. Her hair was short and yellow. At once, Ahiru went red and Fakir stared at the young child, embarrassed.

"Huh?" they both yelped. _Where_ had this child even come from? She wasn't one of the children that had braided Ahiru's hair...

"_Lovey dovey_!" She almost groped Ahiru's chest, trying to make her tumble on the floor. She was trying to rip Ahiru's dress!

"QUA-" Ahiru cried out, finally falling on the floor. She was all red. Fakir, quick as lightning, grabbed the light girl and raised her to his level, eye to eye.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Azura! So are you...Lovey dovey?"

"_No_!"

"Then why did you take me off when you saw me trying to rip her dress?"

"Sh...Shut up!" Fakir cried, all scarlet. Ahiru got up, grimacing. She straightened her clothes and swept the dirt off.

"Oh..." Azura looked at Fakir as if he had just struck her. She then began to _cry_. Fakir blinked, terrified.

"Wait...no! Look, up there, is that a... flying..." he began, but could not think of anything.

"_DUCK_," Ahiru cheered on, clapping her hands and making strange expressions to cheer up Azura. Azura blinked and instead of focusing on Fakir, she stared down at Ahiru.

"You're _so _stupid." Ahiru looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Why would you want to be lovey dovey with _her_?" She turned her head, looking at Fakir. Ahiru seemed horrified. Fakir was beginning to lose his patience with this child.

"Azura," a light voice called from behind. A young, lean woman approached them. "I finally found you!" She glanced at Ahiru and Fakir. "Oh, I'm sorry...Has she been bothering you?"

Ahiru forced a laugh. "No, don't worry." Fakir seemed like he wanted to say something else entirely, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He put Azura on the floor. Finally, the woman and Azura left, leaving the two alone.

"Well...she was..._special_." Ahiru shrugged.

"Stop talking about such trivial things. Come on, we should be heading home by now. The sun is beginning to set and with your riding skills, God knows when we'll get back home."

Ahiru stuck out her tongue as he began to walk away, and she grumbled under her breath about his stupidity.

"I can hear you, _moron_."

"Hmph," Ahiru muttered angrily, and the two of them finally headed home.

* * *

**Hehe. Azura pops up! ^^ This is probably the least 'serious' chapter of the story, so I feel like I'm taking a little risk. Nevertheless, I did want this to be enjoyable, I hope it's not too bad. :P I got a little inspired by Tangled, I'll admit, for the braiding scene. Next chapter in a month! Please review! KR.**


End file.
